All you see is Light
by Zorn Namikaze
Summary: Naruto is saved from another beating by a stranger the day before the genin test. When Naruto learns of his family how will he react? pairings Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1: The Light of Hope

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic**

**comments and constructive criticism welcome**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any part of the world created by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Thump . . .

Thump . . .

THUMP . . .

THUMP . . .

**THUMP **. . .

Naruto's heart beat quickly against the inside of his chest as he yet again ran for his life. The blond boy was 12 now and was close to becoming a shinobi of the village, but not if the mob chasing after him had anything to do with it. They had been hunting him for a good five minutes now and even though the crowd had no training they were easily able to keep all eyes on the orange-clad boy.

_'Oh God, not again, don't they know I'm not a monster but the boy who keeps them safe?!'_

**Flashback**

Naruto had learned the truth about the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox) from a text scroll based upon the disasters of the known world. After years of name-calling and beatings, Naruto had had enough and wanted to know why he had no family, why he had to withstand the pain of beatings and why there was no-one who he could call his friend.

Naruto had gone to the library to try and find some answers. He had forced himself to be quiet as he read a scroll in the corner of the room next to some shelves. The scroll told about how the Bijuu were the protectors of the world and the many nations. Naruto had been confused at first but read on to find out that the Bijuu were not normally violent and that if they were to attack a human it was usually in defence. After learning about this, Naruto found yet another scroll about how many Bijuu had been used by humans in wars and how people had come to obtain them.

The truth, which he learnt, was that a Bijuu could not be killed, but had to be sealed into day-old children in order to be defeated. Naruto, on that day, had found out the truth about how the Fourth Hokage had stopped the Nine-tailed Fox. The day the Kyuubi was defeated was also Naruto's birthday and, with this in mind, Naruto had come to a single conclusion that the Fox's spirit had been sealed inside him. With this, Naruto learnt why he was alone, to everyone he was a memory of a dark and bloody time and they thought that he was, in fact, the Kyuubi.

**Flashback ends **

The truth was that Naruto had been influenced by the Kyuubi without knowing it. His favourite colour was orange, which he had made sure was on every item of clothing he owned. Also his face sported three pairs of whisker marks, running halfway down each side of his face.

Naruto jumped over a dustbin that stood in his way, and ran forward with fear in his eyes, turning corners quickly and leading the pack behind him through a maze utilizing the side-streets of Konoha. Against the shadow of a setting sun, Naruto's spiky yellow hair stood out on the walls of dark alleys and his deep blue eyes shone outward alerting them to his whereabouts.

Naruto continuously tried to outrun the village mob behind him, using all the tricks he knew, but they would not budge and with the addition of a few ninja in the group, any hiding spot or technique was easily discovered. Scrambling on all fours around a corner, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see if they were still following him. He ran straight into a wall and let out a cry of shock and pain. Silently cursing his own recklessness, Naruto fell and was greeted by his head hitting the ground and his vision becoming blurred. He blinked at the pavement until he was no longer dizzy and then remembered what was happening.

When Naruto looked up again, the villagers had found him sprawled across the floor. They stood over him in a semicircle, each one showing a set of eyes that laughed with malicious intent. Naruto sat there in fear. Knowing what was expected from previous beatings, he quickly formed a protective ball and closed his eyes waiting for the pain he knew would likely follow.

After a few seconds Naruto opened his eyes to a sight not many would believe. The mob had walked backwards allowing him room to breath. Naruto uncurled and slowly got up to see why they had not performed their sick ritual. Naruto stopped, his ocean-blue eyes locked on a man who had shown up from nowhere. The stranger in question was definitely not from Konoha. As far as Naruto could see, he wore a dark blue cape which seemed to be trapped by the silver flames that were stitched in a circle around the lowest section and sleeves. Even in twilight they looked as if they were flickering with meaning and power. A small gasp escaped him. The man who stood in front of him looked almost identical to the Fourth Hokage.

The villagers were frozen. He had shocked everyone with his presence and the power his gaze had. The man had appeared as a flash of yellow, scaring the civilians of the Hidden Leaf village. He opened his eyes, revealing bright blue irises shaped like shuriken and released a massive amount of killing intent at the villagers. Most villagers ran at the sight of his appearance, others ran as soon as they saw the frost-fire eyes. Naruto watched as each villager struggled to get out of the cramped alley, they pushed and scrambled over the legs and bodies of those pushed to the ground during the stampede.

Only a few of the fifty or so stayed. All of those who did were ninja, and they were all at the rank of Chuunin. The stranger decided then that he would not be as patient with the ninja as he had been with the villagers. Naruto's eyes trailed the man as he kicked up a dust storm with a single leg movement and he rocketed into the group of six ninja. Shouts of pain and curses were the only things to be heard by Naruto before they all died down and then there was only silence. When the dust cleared Naruto saw all of the Leaf ninja on the floor clutching various injured body parts and the stranger stood in the middle scowling at the Chuunin.

The man turned to face Naruto in a fluent movement. He gave Naruto a smile to show he was a friend, then started to slowly walk towards him.

Naruto stepped backwards before the words, "I'm not here to hurt you." entered his ears.

Then, one of the downed Chuunin whipped out a kunai with an attached explosive tag and threw it at the pair. Naruto ducked and the man threw himself over Naruto as a loud bang was heard around the Hidden Leaf. The man opened his eyes to see that Naruto had passed out on the ground. The stranger picked him up in his arms and marched off to the Hokage's Residence, his face full of fury.

When Naruto woke up, all he saw was light. He blinked a few times trying to get his vision to clear. After ten seconds or so, everything came back into focus. Naruto realised by the comfort of the warm couch that he was no longer out on the street. With his vision back, Naruto looked clearly for the first time since he had awoke. He was lying face-up, his eyes facing the ceiling of a round room. The light source which had disrupted his vision was a long, rectangular diffuser held up by long rubber wires with chains wrapped around them. Naruto turned his head slightly and noticed that it was still twilight outside. With this new information he realised that he must have been out for only a few minutes. He looked around the room remembering that he had stood in it many times; he was in the Hokage's office.

Naruto could hear talking but to him it sounded like a muffled animal. He wished that his head would stop exploding so he could listen to what was being said. He looked over to the desk near the windows of the curved room. The stranger who had rescued him now sat in a chair on the side of the desk closest to the door and was in a conversation with the Third Hokage. After lifting himself to an upright position and massaging his temples, Naruto was able to hear a little of what the two adults were discussing.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with how he is being treated! It's a disgrace to my uncle's memory and to Naruto himself!"

"I know this," replied Sarutobi "but I cannot just tell them that Naruto is not what he is, everyone who is able to know, knows. I am sorry that he has this burden, that you both do, but my hands are tied by the Council. If I were to give any special treatment to Naruto they would call for his blood and say that I am under the influence of a …. " He cut short when he realised Naruto was awake and listening in on the conversation. After a single cough the Hokage finished his sentence, " . . . of a certain animal."

Naruto stared at the stranger who was in all regards arguing with the Hokage over something to do with him. The man then turned to look at Naruto and smiled again, showing warmth.

"So, you're finally awake, Naruto." The man seemed to know him but Naruto had not met him before. The man continued. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zorn, and as you can probably tell just from the looks, I'm a relation to Konoha's Fourth Hokage."

Naruto stopped dead, he didn't think that there was anyone who was a relation of the Fourth, for all the world thought the Namikaze clan had died out with the Fourth.

"So your name is Zorn Namikaze?" Naruto asked with his head slightly tilted to the left.

"Yes. It is pleasing that you have a knowledge of my family. That should make things a little easier. Oh, and just so you know, I will be helping you learn the ways of our clan."

"NANI? What do you mean . . our clan?"

"What I mean is that as the last two Namikazes in the world, we have to help each other." Zorn gave another grin which would challenge Naruto's any day.

"But I'm an Uzumaki!" Naruto looked at Zorn for a second with a confused look on his face, then both Naruto and Zorn turned to the Third who by now had his face in his hands.

Zorn let out a heavy sigh which was leaking anger. "Sarutobi! Why the hell haven't you told my cousin about our family? Didn't the boy ask about his father?"

Naruto spaced out. In a few minutes, his world had been turned upside down.

_'This man is my cousin? I don't believe it! Well, he knew my name when I didn't know him and he __seems to know the old man well enough.' Naruto focused his train of thought. 'I'm a Namikaze? __Wait, NANI? The Fourth is my father? Oh Kami, thank you for allowing me to find out that I have family.'_

Naruto had realised that the two adults, his cousin and old man Sarutobi had still been arguing over the information which the Third had kept from Naruto. He tuned back in to hear the last part of the ranting.

"His father had many enemies, I'm sure you can understand that. If they knew Naruto was related to him they would have killed him to get back at his father. Besides, Naruto had no-one to help him apart from me as he grew up and the village hated him because of the Fox!" Sarutobi slowly went wide-eyed as he realised that he had let out the secret about Naruto and why he was hated. Slowly, he turned to Naruto to see that he wasn't curious or even angry about this.

Zorn noticed this as well and asked, "I take it you figured out that you are the Jinchūriki of the Nine- tailed Fox?"

Naruto nodded his head in reply. "I hated being called names, such as monster or demon, without knowing why. So I went to the library. I read a lot on the Nine-tailed Fox and the other Bijuu and now I understand why I am hated."

"You are not hated Naruto, the Fox's spirit is, yet those idiots down there cannot understand the simple reasoning that you are you and the Fox is the Fox." Zorn told his cousin, "Never believe that you are anything more than your self, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto let the words of his newly-found family sink in as tears came forth.

"Thank you. I. . . I guess I needed to hear that from somebody."

Zorn looked upon his cousin with a sad smile.

"Come on Naruto, lets get you home so you are ready for the exam tomorrow." Zorn started to walk towards the door. "I will meet you tomorrow morning Sarutobi-sama. Until then."

Naruto looked over to the old man and smiled at him. "Don't worry ojiisan, I don't hate you for not telling me. I'm just glad that I have a family now and the knowledge that I'm actually a Namikaze. Although I still cannot get my head round the fact that I'm the Fourth's son!"

Naruto started walking to the door to accompany Zorn when the Third stopped him.

"Wait Naruto, we didn't mention that you father was the Fourth."

"Well, it's simple how I know." Naruto stopped for a big breath "Zorn said that his uncle had decreed that I be regarded as a hero, and the only people around the time of me becoming a Jinchūriki to actually know that I was one, as a fact, are you and the Forth. Using logic, it makes sense that the Forth was the one who sealed me and asked, as his dying wish, that I be seen as a hero. He actually cared about me. Zorn also stated we were cousins, and with that knowledge, the Fourth was my dad."

The Hokage was surprised to say the least. The small boy who had been regarded as an idiot and dead last at the academy was able to understand a complex situation like that and figure out who his father was.

"I told you he wasn't dense, Hokage-sama," Zorn said in pride as he left the room and started walking outside.

"Well done Naruto. I see now that I should have told you sooner." He took a puff of his pipe. "But please do understand that it was for your protection against your father's enemies."

"I do understand old man." Naruto grinned and gave the Third a hug. Just then, he heard Zorn's voice from outside the Hokage residence.

"Hey Naruto, are you coming? I have to show you a ninja technique before the academy starts tomorrow!"

"Awesome! I'm coming now, oniisan!" Naruto ran out of the room leaving behind a tired, smiling Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Hi all, just wanted to say thanks for the support of this story.**

**Here is the second chapter for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any part of the world created by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The darkness of night had finally settled over Konoha as Naruto strolled back to his apartment. The young boy still smiled at the day's events, even though things had almost turned out for the worst. To the left of Naruto walked the reason for this happiness, his long lost family member and cousin, Zorn Namikaze.

In all his life, Naruto could not think of another time when he was as cheerful as this. The few glares and mutters of 'demon' from the remaining villagers still outside could not distract him from the evening's happenings. However, for the hyperactive young blond, the best part was that he would be learning a new jutsu for the Genin test tomorrow.

Zorn looked down on Naruto and could see something in the boy's eyes which no other could see. Loneliness. With the grinning face Naruto now wore, Zorn knew that a small glint of light had returned in his eyes from the verge of impending darkness.

_'It seems that the life of my cousin was hard. . . . harder than mine. Just looking at him, with that smile, and the way he walks, you would never think that he had suffered in the least.' _

Zorn smiled and continued to look around the village. He met the stares of the population with his own and forced them to submit and walk away.

Being wary, Zorn extended his vision to make sure no idiot would try to attack his cousin again this evening. He sighed when no-one was around and started to think about what he was going to teach Naruto.

Before long, Zorn was brought out of his thoughts and was bombarded by questions so quickly, that he could have believed there was another five people speaking at the same time.

"So what are you going to teach me? I bet it's an awesome jutsu of our clan!" Before Zorn could answer, Naruto kept up with the verbal assault on his ears. "When are you going to teach it to me? Am I aloud to use it for the Genin test tomorrow? Come on, please teach it to me, I can't wait!"

Zorn chuckled at the boy's antics. "Yes, yes, calm down little cousin. I will be teaching you a jutsu for tomorrow so that you can pass the exam. Believe it!"

"Awesome, oniisan, what is the jutsu called?" Naruto asked.

"It's a clone-style jutsu, it's called. . .."

"NANI! Why are you teaching me a clone? I want to learn a cool and powerful jutsu!" Naruto let his disappointment show on his face in the form of a pout.

"Let me guess, the 'Bunshin no Jutsu' is your weakest jutsu, am I correct?"

"Huh! How did you know that?"

"Simple, it was my weakest jutsu whilst I was becoming a ninja. It was the same with my father and, from what I have heard, it was the same for yours too." Zorn laughed yet again at Naruto's face, which was looking at his, full of shock.

They both continued walking through the streets of Konoha and after twenty seconds Naruto finally spoke. "I see. I'm guessing that it has something to do with our bloodline then?"

Zorn looked at Naruto. The young Namikaze had shocked him for the second time in one hour. "Well-thought out Naruto. Yes, the problem is in our blood." Naruto tilted his head as Zorn continued speaking.

"The problem is that every Namikaze has very large chakra supplies. When any child from our clan is enrolled at an academy, their chakra is as large as a high Chuunin or a newly-promoted Jonin." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"By the time said child is ready to graduate, they have a chakra supply which equals an experienced and high-ranking Jonin. Sometimes it's double that!"

Naruto took a little time to reply. "Ok, I know why we have so much chakra now, but how is this stopping us from being able to learn and perform the 'Bunshin no Jutsu'?"

"Simple. The academy teaches jutsu based on the assumption that every child is starting out with a small supply of chakra. The others can perform the Bunshin because they have so little chakra that they can control the needed amount without too much hassle. We, as Namikaze, have so much that the smallest amount we can use is equivalent to somewhere between ten to twenty times the needed amount for the Bunshin."

"So we make the jutsu so overpowered that the clone cannot do anything and is, in all reflection, poor." Naruto finished off the explanation after grasping what Zorn had been teaching him.

"Correct."

Both walked on in silence; Zorn waiting for a question from Naruto and Naruto thinking of what he had learned from Zorn about the chakra troubles of their clan.

The question that Zorn had been waiting for was finally spoken by Naruto. "So what is the point of teaching me the 'Bunshin' if I am unable to perform the jutsu?"

Zorn laughed at this. "I said I would teach you a clone, but I didn't say what type I would be teaching you."

"You mean there are different types of clones?" Naruto quizzed.

"Hai, I will actually be teaching you two types of clone in preparation for tomorrow. Both can be used with the Namikaze chakra reserves since they are Jonin techniques." Naruto's eyes lit up at this. He jumped in the air with a shout. "HELL YEAH!"

Zorn and Naruto finally reached the apartment complex in which Naruto had lived for seven years. Naruto proceeded to show Zorn up to the top floor and into his home. Zorn's mouth opened in disbelief as his gaze drifted around the dining room. The apartment's walls were crumbling in places and the ceiling had holes where the mortar had broken down. The floor was sticky in places and some of the lights were hanging by their leads from the walls.

"Naruto, how have lived like this?" Zorn asked, still shocked at the shack which Naruto had called home for the past years. Zorn's eyes showed him that the table and chairs had woodworm and that there were termites nesting behind the fridge. Overall the apartment was in very poor condition.

"Well, I have never really thought about it to be honest." Zorn gave Naruto a strange look. "This was the first place I could call my own so, no matter what state it was in, it was home."

Zorn looked around the apartment once more. "We had better get started, especially if you want to pass the test tomorrow." Naruto nodded at his family. "First thing's first, we need to clean up and make some room so we can practise." A loud groan was heard around the general area of the apartment complex.

"Ok, Naruto. The first clone technique that I will be teaching you is called the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' (Shadow clone Jutsu). It creates multiple doppelgängers of whoever uses the technique and it is very different to the clone which the academy teaches. The first difference is that when the shadow clone is created and also when they are destroyed, a small smokescreen is formed from the clone. This means that they can be used to obscure the view of an opponent. The next difference is that the clone is solid rather than an illusion and also takes a small amount of chakra from your supply so it can fight and is able to use jutsu."

Naruto's grin threatened to cut his face in half. "So you mean these clones will be able to fight along with me?"

"Hai. Now there is only a single hand sign for this jutsu, which means it can be used quickly in combat. You take the tiger seal and separate your hands. Then you place your right hand in front with your fingers pointing upwards. Next, you position your left hand behind the right so that your two hands form a cross shape. Finally, you tuck your thumbs into your palm so the tip is touching the other fingers which are not pointed."

Naruto eagerly tested out the hand sign and called the name of the jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The Dinning room was suddenly in smoke as two solid clones appeared behind Naruto. Naruto gazed at the figures whilst they laughed at his face. Zorn smirked to himself and asked Naruto to dispel the doppelgängers.

"Hey, I remember laughing at myself." Naruto stood in shock for a moment. "But that was my clone!"

"It seems you have discovered another piece of information about the shadow clones." Zorn paused for a breath before explaining in detail. "Whenever a shadow clone is destroyed or you disperse it, all knowledge and experience, in essence their memories, come back to you so you then have their combined knowledge."

Naruto placed his fist on the right hand side of his chin and thought for a second. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open. A moment later he shut it, shaking his head slightly before he opened his mouth again in preparation for a question.

"So does that mean, if I were to use them for training, I could learn faster?"

Zorn laughed again, whilst Naruto smiled at his new cousin.

"Yes Naruto that is exactly what it means, although I would not recommend you doing that without anyone around, the strain on your body might become too much. Alright?"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and stifled a yawn.

"Now, I want you to repeat the jutsu three times. When you perform the jutsu the first time create three clones, on the second time create five clones and on the last time create nine clones. This will help you learn to process the clones' memories and also grow accustomed to the clones taking some of your chakra with them when they are created."

"Ok. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Following the hand seal, three clones immediately appeared, each with a smug grin. Zorn merely nodded his head in acceptance of the clones as they dispersed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Yet again the required amount of replications appeared surrounding the original. Zorn smiled at the site, it appeared that Naruto was able to grasp this technique tremendously well.

"Ok, Naruto. This time create the nine clones but allow me to speak to a single clone before you disperse them." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Nine clones burst into the world through smoke. Zorn took one of the doppelgängers by the hand and took it into another room. Naruto looked quite bewildered, but didn't question his cousin's experiment.

After reaching the bedroom, Zorn shut the door and spoke quietly to the clone. "Ok, this is so the real you can learn to sort through the feedback memories of this technique." The clone bobbed his head up and down.

"If Naruto can find this memory I will take him out for my favourite meal after he completes the Genin test tomorrow and, just so you know, my favourite is ramen."

Zorn walked back into the dinning room with the clone. Naruto still had the questioning expression upon his face.

"Right. End the technique and see if you can win the prize," Zorn teased, and the clone he had told giggled a little. A smokescreen covered the small room and when it cleared both Naruto and Zorn stood coughing from its affects.

"Ramen is your favourite too, huh?" Naruto asked, a grin prominent on his face. Naruto didn't wait for an answer from Zorn, instead he decided that bounding around and yelling at the top of his voice would be a more suited way to express the situation."Hell yeah, ramen, ramen, RAMEN!" Seeing the childlike display, Zorn sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Naruto!" The young boy continued to jump and dance around the room. "HEY, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!"

Naruto ceased bouncing around and stood to attention. "Good. I was planning on teaching you the second jutsu as well tonight but you need your sleep for tomorrow. Ill teach it to you after ramen tomorrow, okay?"

"What? But you said you would teach me both before the test!"

"I know I said that and I will," Zorn defended, but he didn't get to finish his sentence

"Then teach me. Pleeeeeaaassssseeeee!"

A small sparkle lit up in Zorn's eye and he smiled at his younger cousin. "How about this? If you go to bed now, I will wake you before the academy starts. We can have breakfast, get to know each other a little better and then we can go out to a training field for a while and I will teach you the technique."

Naruto thought for a brief moment. "Yeah, sounds good to me. As long as you don't forget!"

"Hey. I gave you a promise and I never go back on my promises!" Zorn grinned. "Well, off to bed with you. I'll go and find a place to stay."

"Huh? I thought you would be staying here with me." Naruto looked downhearted. "You know, with us being family and stuff."

"Then I would be grateful if you would allow me to spend the night here. Don't worry I have a sleeping bag and pillow so the floor won't be too bad." Zorn sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe tomorrow I could go and find out about your parents' house and we could move in there. It should be a little bigger than this place, considering that your dad was the Fourth Hokage."

* * *

**Next day . . . . **

After a heavy training session, Naruto showered and got dressed. He allowed himself a slight grin as he stood in front of his mirror. He had changed his 'kill me' orange jumpsuit for a pair of dark blue cargo trousers and t-shirt. Zorn had attached the Namikaze symbol to the back and the shoulder of the shirt a little earlier.

"Come on, Naruto, we're going to be late if you continue to gaze at yourself any more," stated Zorn as he poked his head around Naruto's bedroom door.

"Coming, oniisan!"

The walk for the two had been uneventful apart from a few glares from the villagers directed at Naruto. He had enjoyed the walk with his cousin. They talked about many different times in their lives and from what they heard, both had similar upbringings. Along the way, Naruto looked over to talk to Zorn, but he had vanished. Confused, Naruto stood around waiting for a minute before Zorn appeared behind him.

"Hey, we'll be late if you keep on standing around here. Come on!"

Naruto looked disbelievingly at Zorn as he started to resume walking towards the academy. "And where the hell did you disappear to?"

Zorn looked back at his cousin. "I might have left to gather something for later, or it could be that I went to get you a graduation present."

Naruto's face went from showing surprise, to shock, to finally settling at happiness. "Thank you oniisan! What did you get me?"

"As if I'm going to tell you before you graduate!" Zorn smiled. "Although I know you will love it." Naruto continued to question Zorn some more as they reached the school's grounds but the older blond didn't budge. As they walked to the entrance of the academy, Zorn noticed many of the parents grumbling under their breaths about a 'demon child'. Naruto was so excited that he hadn't realised this, but Zorn had. He said his goodbye to Naruto as he walked into the academy, then turned and pumped out an enormous amount of killing intent at all the parents and others who had gathered.

An idiotic villager from the previous night saw the cape and shouted. "It's the man the demon corrupted." The villager was about to continue but a sudden punch to his jaw sent him flying into the wall surrounding the academy building. Zorn's rage had finally got the better of him.

"Listen to me," he shouted. "If anyone tries to make Naruto's day anything less than it should be for him, I will personally gut said person or persons, and make a display of the corpses across the Hokage monument!"

Many of the adults gasped at the hideous threat whilst younger children started to cry, but Zorn did not care.

_'Let them feel the fear they have inflicted upon a young boy. They are the true demons for such barbaric behaviour.'_

**Iruka's lecture room.**

Iruka had slowly been going through the register for the class Genin test. The order in which previous classes were tested was alphabetical. When he got halfway down the list he was surprised to see that Naruto was no longer listed at the bottom. When his eyes eventually picked out the last name of his favourite student his eyebrows rose up and his brain went into shock. The class was behaving in its usual manner. Screams and voices were being thrown everywhere. Most of the girls were drooling over Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha, whilst the boys were either sleeping, eating or arguing over some small problem in life. Even above the noise, the class still heard a shocked Iruka speak.

"Naruto, is this really your last name?" Iruka questioned. Everyone had stopped talking and had given a confused look to both the sensei and the 'dead last' Naruto who grinned to himself and gave a single nodding motion. "Ok then." After a few seconds, the rest of the sentence was delivered by a bewildered Iruka.

"Naruto Namikaze . . . . please come with me to take your test."

A single gasp was heard throughout the entire class as Naruto walked down from his seat positioned at the back of the lecture room.

* * *

**Next chapter the fun begins and the world of Naruto undergoes changes.**

**Also You all get to see what other Jutsu Zorn has taught Naruto. looking forward to writing it =]**


	3. Chapter 3: The Exam

**Here you go, chapter three. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any part of the world created by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Naruto Namikaze . . . . please come with me to take your test."

A gasp was heard throughout the entire class as Naruto walked down from his seat positioned at the back of the lecture room. Many students averted their gaze from a strutting Naruto and looked to the back row. As many faced towards the back of the room, Hinata Hyuuga felt her cheeks starting to burn after her vocal outburst. Naruto turned as he walked past the front seats and saw an embarrassed Hinata with bright pink cheeks looking down at her feet. To Naruto, only one word could be used to describe the display at hand. 'Cute'. Naruto gently smiled at the shy girl as he continued on to his test.

As he passed the last few seats, heading towards the door, Sasuke called out. "How the hell is a dobe like you a Namikaze? That clan died with the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto stopped walking and calmly turned his head and eyes over to the last Uchiha. His gaze caught Sasuke's and to the world they were locked in a staring contest. The seconds ticked by until Naruto finally moved his eyes away from the Uchiha and looked around the room noticing all the other members of his year group.

Naruto coughed once to grasp the attention of the whole class before addressing everyone present.

"Supposedly, my clan died out with my father, Minato Namikaze." More gasps escaped from the class of academy students.

"Well, right now I'll put that rumour to rest. I am not dead and neither is my Cousin, Zorn Namikaze!"

With his small speech finished, Naruto exited the room well-aware of the stares focused on his back. As he followed Iruka to the exam, his mind wondered to a young Hyuuga. Naruto remembered the pink tinge to her cheeks whenever he smiled at her. Most of his year thought that he had a crush on Sakura Haruno; he didn't. Whenever Naruto would ask her out on dates and generally talked to her, it meant nothing. All it was was him trying to wind her up, which worked every time.

Iruka sat at a table and looked over a clipboard. "Ok, Naruto. This test will be the 'Bunshin no Jutsu', you are required to make 3 clones to pass."

Naruto slightly shuffled in place and this action caught Iruka's eye. "Naruto? What's the matter?"

"Well sensei, do I have to perform the Bunshin or can it be any type of clone?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Well, according to regulations, it has to be the Bunshin." This made Naruto slightly worried.

"Unless you have a good-enough reason for why you need to perform another type of clone?" A small smile ran across Naruto's face as he heard this.

Bowing to Iruka for the chance to explain, Naruto spoke. "The thing is, Iruka-sensei, as a Namikaze at the age of twelve, I have the same amount of chakra as a low jonin." Iruka flinched and stared wide-eyed as Naruto continued. "The amount however comes without control. The smallest amount of chakra I can produce is roughly the same as twenty times the amount needed for the 'Bunshin no Jutsu'. It is because of this, that I vastly overpower the clone. This is the reason why I have been unable to perform the technique correctly."

To Iruka, it all made sense. Naruto wasn't able to do the most basic jutsu, not because he didn't have the skill, but because he was above the basic clone from the very beginning. "Right, so which clone will you be showing me instead, Naruto?"

"The basic clone taught to my family, and taught to me by my cousin. The 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'."

"Your family uses a forbidden technique as a basic clone?!!"

"Hai, but to a Namikaze it's the most comfortable clone to use. . . according to my cousin anyway."

Iruka laughed uneasily. "Well then, you may begin the test."

Naruto took up position in the middle of the studio, took a deep breath and then placed his hands in the cross seal for the technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty perfect copies of Naruto exploded into existence through smoke filling the room. Iruka studied each clone carefully. He then went to his bag and picked up some wooden training kunai.

"Catch!"

All of Naruto's doppelgängers caught the kunai and spun them around by the hole at the end. Iruka sat down again and smiled at the young blond as Naruto's mirror bodies dispersed from sight accompanied by the sounds of dropped wood. Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat as he stood in front of the table.

Iruka waved Naruto over with two fingers and grasped a Leaf Village head protector in his other hand. He held it out for the spiky-haired boy as he came close. "Congratulations Naruto. You pass!"

"YES!" An ecstatic Naruto shouted with the hitai-ite (forehead protector) in his hand. Not Wastingany time Naruto ran out of the studio and back to the classroom. As he opened the door, all faces turned to him again for the second time in an hour.

Naruto entered the room quietly, his eyes pointed forward and his face had a depressed look. He had hidden his head protector in the back pocket of his cargo trousers, in order to surprise a certain girl. Many started to laugh at Naruto as he gradually plodded up the stairs to the back of the tiered seating. Sasuke sneered at Naruto as he walked past, the Uchiha fan girls shouted abuse at how Sasuke was better at everything and that Naruto should just give in. The only person who didn't speak, however, was Hinata Hyuuga. She sat there, wearing her usual attire of a dark beige, baggy coat and black knee-high shorts. Her pupil-less eyes shone a lavender colour and her gleaming black hair framed her face. She had a look of pity and hatred on her face as Naruto approached. Pity, because Naruto had apparently failed the exam for the third time, and hatred because everyone else in the class seemed to get a kick out of tormenting Naruto when he was depressed.

When Naruto sat down beside her she started to blush a little._ 'Naruto-kun sitting next to me. Although, I think it's because he is too depressed to notice anything at the moment. Even so, I should help him out. It's obvious that he has taken it hard and the class doesn't even help support him at all.'_

Naruto sat down next to Hinata, he longed to look at her face but he wanted to surprise her by saying that he had passed. The act of depression was a cover for the surprise. Naruto was planning how he would tell Hinata when a stuttering voice came from beside him.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, m-maybe y-you'll get t-the b-bunshin n-next time."

Naruto looked up to find Hinata struggling to make eye contact. She was shyly playing with her fingers and a pink blush had grown on her cheeks. Naruto tilted his head and continued to stare at her for a little while. _'Darn it, she is cute, but why does she have to act all shy around me?'_

"N-naruto? W-why are y-you l-looking at m-me l-like t-that? I-is s-something w-wrong?"

"Oh, sorry Hinata. I was lost in my own little world for a minute there." Naruto sighed.

_'Why can't I tell her that I like her? It's so infuriating! Damn it, just tell her!'_

Starting to Act all shy himself, Naruto began working up the courage to tell her. "Actually Hinata, I was kinda, ummm thinking . . . . you know. . . . a-about. . . . well the thing is . . . . . .I think. . . . 'sigh' . . .I think you look beautiful!" When Naruto was able to say those few words he smiled a smile of contentment and looked longingly at his crush.

Hinata turned bright red and her eyes widened. She felt dizzy and the light began to dim. Before she could black-out, however, she was brought back by what Naruto had actually said to her. "_HE LIKES ME! HE THINKS __I'M__ BEAUTIFUL!!!" _

Naruto continued looking at her for any sort of reaction to his words. When there was no reaction, he began to get depressed for real. _'I knew it, she hates me just like everyone else does. God, why am I such an idiot? Why the hell did I even tell her my feelings?"_

Hinata saw that Naruto's face had a disappointed look and she realised that he had been thinking far too long and that he was probably hurting because she hadn't said anything about his confession. Hinata spoke quickly and tried to find out what Naruto actually felt for her.

"D-do you r-really t-think that, N-naruto-kun? I m-mean d-do you l-like m-me?"

Naruto felt hope rise when he heard Hinata speak. He had thought that he had been rejected but now Naruto again worked up the courage to talk to her about his true feelings. This time however, it came a lot more easily.

"I do think you are beautiful Hinata. So much more beautiful than any other person I have ever met. As for how I feel about you, I have had feelings for you since we started at the academy together." Naruto allowed himself a wide grin when he finished speaking.

Hinata turned even more red than before, even though Naruto thought it wasn't possible.

"Y-you know N-naruto, t-that I f-feel t-the s-same way a-about y-you," This time Naruto was shocked. "I too have l-liked y-you s-since we s-started at t-the a-academy"

Both blushed a little more after Hinata had finished talking. Naruto felt as if he had the whole world on his side. The girl he had never really spoken to, the girl who he had a deep crush on, liked him the same way. Then it made sense to him, she hadn't talked to him not because she hated him but because she was far too shy about her feelings to even attempt to speak to him. Naruto felt his cheeks redden again as he looked into Hinata's eyes, and she gazed back lovingly. The world around them seemed to slow down almost to a stop as their heartbeats clicked into sync. They both leaned forward, each one mentally checking that this moment was actually happening as their faces became closer and closer. As one, the two young ninjas closed their eyes and leaned forward for their first kiss.

Their lips touched. Each could feel their cheeks burning as they continued the blissful kiss. That is, until the chair in which Hinata was sitting overbalanced and they both fell to the floor. Hinata landed on top of Naruto and both were a little shaken from the fall. Their kiss however continued.

As fate would have it, this was the exact time in which Iruka had finished testing the other students and he entered the classroom to congratulate everyone. The first thing he saw however was two blushing children lying on the floor, one on top of the other with lips still locked. Iruka knew that Naruto had a crush on the young Hyuuga since the first time he had taken the blond out for ramen. He also knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, as it was so painfully obvious. So when he saw them together on the floor he decided not to humiliate them in front of the entire class by shouting at them or asking them what they were doing.

Iruka coughed so that the noisy kids would pay attention to him. "Right. First things first, I want to be the first to congratulate you all on becoming genin." He saw that both Naruto and Hinata had got up from their awkward, position and were now sitting back down behind their respective desks. He continued. "I am so proud to see such fine students progressing and becoming great ninja."

"All except Naruto baka!" Many students laughed. The abuse had come from Ino Yamanaka, one of the high-ranking members of the Uchiha fan club.

"Actually Ino, Naruto passed with flying colours. He used a Jutsu which is classed as a Jonin technique." Once again everybody turned around to see Naruto. This time, however, he was smiling happily and was tying his hitai-ite around the top of his head, allowing some of his spiky hair to dangle freely. Hinata blushed when she saw this and Naruto smiled at her reaction and gently whispered to her.

"You're so cute when you blush." To Naruto's joy, this comment made Hinata blush further.

Iruka averted his gaze from the two at the back and took a look outside. He noticed that it was about midday. "Well, since the day is still young why don't you all go and tell your families about passing the test?"

A lot of the newly-promoted Genin cheered and ran out to meet their parents and siblings, whilst some casually walked out of the room. Naruto stayed behind and walked out with Hinata, both of them stealing gazes at one another whenever they could.

Out in the grounds of the academy, parents were talking with and congratulating every child who had passed the test. When Naruto and Hinata exited the school, Hiashi Hyuuga took notice of his daughter walking alongside the 'demon child'. A scowl appeared upon his face as he started to gracefully step over the grass towards the two youngsters.

When Hinata noticed her father, the first thing she saw was his face and she suddenly got a bad feeling. Naruto finally took notice of Hinata's father when Hinata suddenly stopped and shook slightly. Hiashi strode up to the two, his eyes glaring at the young boy. Naruto stood his ground and mirrored the coldness of the adult's eyes. Tension filled the air and every villager present looked at Naruto with a hateful expression.

Hinata was scared, not for herself but for Naruto. She had seen the way others had looked upon him before, but never to this extent. If looks could have killed, Naruto would be one hundred and sixty-eight feet under.

It was then that Hiashi spoke, his voice emotionless. "Are you the boy known as Naruto?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"I do. . . . so that I do not kill the wrong person." Hinata gasped and felt her legs buckle as Hiashi hit Naruto in the gut with an empty palm. Naruto flew through the air and collided with the stone wall encircling the academy. He was dazed but not hurt badly. Naruto saw Hiashi running towards him and placed his hands in the crossed seal for shadow clones.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones appeared in puffs of smoke and charged Hiashi. Hinata's father ran into the middle of the clones and within seconds they were all destroyed. Hiashi stood and looked Naruto over carefully, then ran at him again. Naruto panicked for a second before remembering what his cousin had taught him. With a steady breath, Naruto ran out of the gates and into one of the back lanes of Konoha. Many of the villagers were cheering for his blood but that didn't faze Naruto in the slightest. When Naruto's feet hit the end of the dirt track he turned. At the other end of the walkway stood Hiashi. Naruto thought back to his training earlier on in the day.

_'Right Naruto, the other clone I am going to teach you is one which was designed for, and can only be used by our clan.'_

Hiashi noticed that Naruto's eyes appeared vacant, and smirking, he slowly started forward.

_'This clone is powerful and is on a par with the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'. However it is a double-edged sword if it is not used properly.'_

Hinata had finally found her legs and had chased after her father and her new love. She found them in the alleyway, with her father moving in for the kill.

_'When this clone is summoned, it produces a great flash of light using some of the chakra it takes from you when it is created. This flash of light damages all eyes which see it, but it cannot hurt the eyes of any Namikaze since it uses our blood and chakra as a basis for the light.'_

"Naruto! P-please run away, y-you c-cannot win a-against m-my f-father!" Naruto looked up, a fire burning in his eyes. He saw Hinata and smiled, then turned back to the approaching Hiashi. Naruto moved his hands into the seal for the shadow clones and then reversed it. His left hand was in front and pointed upwards and his right was behind forming the second part of the cross.

Naruto focused on Hinata again. "Hinata! Go back round the corner and cover your eyes!" She did just that, trusting in Naruto as she had secretly for years.

"Okay old man, I don't know what I have done to you, but this ends here!"

_'Our family's clone is called the light clone.'_

"Hikari Bunshin no Jutsu!" A flash of yellow/white light engulfed the area and shone like a beacon for a second. Hiashi closed his eyes but the act didn't help in the slightest. He crumpled to the ground, his hands over his eyes and a slight stream of water appearing under each eye lid.

Naruto ran forward and was about to smash Hiashi in the face when Zorn jumped down and caught his fist.

"Oniisan?" Naruto was surprised to see his only other family member appear from thin air and pretend as if nothing was happening.

"Yo Naruto. I see you passed the exam, congratulations!"

"Yeah but, why the hell did this guy attack me?" Zorn started laughing, followed by Hiashi who had managed to fix his eye sight and had come over to the Namikazes.

"Well Naruto, Hiashi-sama here is the head of the Hyuuga clan. He was a good friend of your father so when I told him that you were the son of Minato, he wanted to make sure. I happened to say to him that you could use the light clone, which naturally only a Namikaze can use."

Hiashi nodded his head. "I both apologise and thank you, Naruto Namikaze. I apologise for attacking you in public and scarring both you and my daughter, and I thank you for making sure she was safe when you activated that clone technique."

Naruto stared blankly at the two adults as they began laughing again. Hinata had heard the laughter and popped her head around the corner of the wooden fence. When she saw her father laughing she could not believe her eyes or ears. With the shock of the events, she blacked out.

Naruto saw Hinata failing into unconsciousness and ran towards her. He caught her at the last second before her head hit the hard earth below. Both Hiashi and Zorn smiled at this and walked over to the young couple.

Zorn spoke as he arrived next to Naruto. "Well, since you managed to pass the Genin test, I do believe I owe you some ramen, Naruto." The Blond looked up with a grin. Zorn chuckled. "Would you and your daughter care to join us, Hiashi-sama?"

"I think we might just take you up on that kind offer, Zorn-san. I would like to talk to you both about Minato, and I'm sure that Hinata would like to spend some more time with Naruto."

Naruto carried a sleeping Hinata and Zorn smiled as he watched his cousin as if he was a younger brother.

About twenty minutes later, a cry was heard throughout the village.

"Dear Kami! Just how much ramen can you eat, Naruto?"

* * *

**Starting tomorrow I am back at college and so will not be able to post as offen as I would like.**

**I will still try to get a chapter out once a week, maybe more depending on work. It will usually be a wednesday.  
**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have some great ideas for the story which I cannot wait to put into writing.**

**c yas**

** Zorn.**


	4. Chapter 4: Team selection

**Hi all, sorry for the delay. **

**I will be changing my release date from wednesday to sunday. I now have to be in college and so cannot get anything written.**

* * *

All across Konoha, ninja jumped from building to building, running as fast as they could, heading straight to the meeting which the Hokage had called.

The Third Hokage stood like stone outside his home as more and more of his shinobi arrived. Some looking slightly confused while others showed faces laced with anger.

One of the new arrivals spoke up as soon as he had landed. "Hokage-sama! Mizuki has stolen the Scroll of Sealing and is heading out of the village towards the Land of Rice Paddies."

Another ninja spoke out. "What are your orders, sir?"

Sarutobi took a puff on his pipe. "We need to get that scroll back! Everyone head straight to where he was seen last."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

He turned to another group of arriving ninja. "Get Anbu here now and tell the trackers to take him out before he gets past the border!"

"Yes sir!"

Zorn arrived at the Hokage tower. "I heard the news, Sarutobi. What are my orders?"

"Find him and get the scroll back by any means necessary!"

"Hai."

Mizuki raced through the forest which surrounded Konoha, leaping from branch to branch. He knew that other shinobi would be on his trail soon and he wanted to be as far from the Leaf Village as he could before they came. Mizuki stopped abruptly as a figure slowly walked around a tree in front of him and then stood on a branch half-way up the trunk so that their eyes could meet. Dark brown eyes met cold blue.

"I think you should allow me to leave!. . . . . If you don't I might have to hurt you."

The figure didn't waver at all; his blue eyes bent on tearing Mizuki to shreds. The silence and the dark coldness from the figure unnerved the Chuunin teacher. It was a while before the figure spoke but, when he did, all confidence Mizuki had was lost.

"I have peered into your being and for what you have tried to do to both my family and my village, you will die!"

"You're going to kill me?" A freaked-out Mizuki asked.

"Yes!. . . . But don't worry, it's for a good reason."

"What reason would that be?" Mizuki then scowled at himself for forgetting that he had just betrayed his home.

The figure laughed slightly. Deep blond hair could be seen along with a mischievous smile as Zorn moved from the shadows, his eyes glowing with hate.

"Simple," Zorn spoke, "I just don't like you!"

The last thing Mizuki saw was a flash of yellow light and ice-cold eyes shaped like shuriken.

* * *

The sun forced its way through the white blinds of a large bedroom, spreading its light of a new day about the opposite wall and across the double bed in the centre. The light brought Naruto out of his nightly slumber.

"Damn sun! Why couldn't my parents have built their home facing North or something?"

Naruto pulled the sheets over his head in an attempt to catch a few more minutes of sleep. He and his cousin had moved into Minato and Kushina's old house and although Naruto has asked for the largest room as his bedroom, he was now reconsidering the decision.

It was the largest room in the house, having two windows, one facing West and one East. According to the Third, it was because Minato had wanted to be able to see the sun no matter what time it was.

The room itself was rectangular-shaped and had red oak flooring like the rest of the house. To each side of the room lay troublesome dormer windows.

Naruto lay in bed thinking of the test and his interaction with a certain Hyuuga the day before. _'Well I guess we are a couple now. . . . . Man, I just want to see her again, the way she smiles, her eyes and that cute blush of hers. They make me feel. . . . '_

Naruto's deep thoughts were interrupted as Zorn shouted up the stairs. "Naruto! You up yet?"

Sighing, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes before leaning across his bed to look at his clock. "Crap, I'm late!"

A knock on his door whisked Naruto into motion. He jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom, slamming the en-suite door closed as he went. Zorn heard the smash of the other door and smirked as he turned and headed downstairs again. Zorn yawned loudly as his foot touched the ground floor.

_'I am never gonna pull another all nighter!'_

He walked into the kitchen and placed some bread in the toaster, poured himself a glass of cold milk and sat down. Just as he had finally relaxed after a long night chasing an idiot shinobi, a clicking noise was heard symbolising that breakfast was ready.

As Zorn buttered the toast, Naruto appeared downstairs fully-dressed and wide-awake after a shower.

"Breakfast is ready. Also there is a surprise for you," Zorn said, as he walked from the kitchen to the dining room carrying the two plates of toast and butter.

"A surprise? What is it?" Zorn stopped his movement and turned towards his cousin.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Zorn gave a quick smile and continued into the dining room.

Naruto followed his cousin into an open-spaced, sunlit room with soothing cream walls and red oak flooring. In the centre of the room stood a table where six or so people could sit. On the wall to Naruto's left there was a double door leading to the outside. Naruto moved forward and sat opposite his cousin and started to eat.

Zorn finished his breakfast first and stepped out of the room only to return a few seconds later with a small box under his right arm.

"Congratulations on passing the Genin test, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and hurriedly grabbed the cardboard box out of Zorn's grasp before tearing at the tape and wrapping. Naruto opened the flaps slowly as if he willed the suspense and excitement to stay. He gasped. Laying before him, neatly folded, was a cloak not unlike the one his cousin wore. It was white and, being similar to Zorn's, it had dark blue flames erupting around the sleeves and the rim at the bottom. The inside colour was just like his cousin's, a deep purple. Naruto noticed the Namikaze swirl on the right-hand shoulder, engraved into the cloak in an ice-blue colour and he smiled. Turning to his cousin, Naruto jumped out of his seat, knocking the chair over behind him onto the floor.

"Thanks so much! This is the first present I've had since I was given the apartment." Naruto broke down into tears.

"I guess that you really like it then, Naruto?"

Zorn ruffled Naruto's hair with his right hand as the younger blond wiped a sleeve across his eyes to clear the remaining tears. "I love it. Thanks Oniisan!"

"No problem. Also I managed to get our family's clan marking on mine as well." He stopped talking for a light-hearted chuckle. "We will show the world that the Namikaze are still alive and talented."

Both Naruto and Zorn grinned at each other before moving and allowing Naruto to finish breakfast. Following on from the early morning meal, the two separated and headed back upstairs to pack their belongings for the day ahead.

Naruto entered his room and ran a towel across his hair, getting the last of he dampness out of the golden locks. He moved around the bed and changed out of his pyjama shirt before putting on his usual dark blue top. Naruto placed his kunai holder on his right leg over the white bandages strapped to his upper thigh. Taking out his graduation gift from his cousin, Naruto slowly put on his newest treasure, marvelling at the craftsmanship of the new cloak. He moved out of his room and onto the landing. Waiting for his cousin, he decided to see what he looked like in the mirror opposite his bedroom door. An image which Zorn remembered from his childhood.

"You know, you look just like your father," Zorn said as he walked up to Naruto.

He placed a hand on his younger cousin's shoulder. Naruto gave a slight smile at both the brotherly touch and at the reminiscing of the parent he never knew.

Naruto's reply was nothing more than a whisper. "I do?" He turned again to try to imagine his father's face.

"Yes, but you definitely have your mother's personality. Come on, I suspect that you wish to walk with Hinata on the way to the academy." Naruto nodded in silence. "Well, since that is the case we had better hurry up before she starts heading over there herself."

* * *

Konoha academy.

"Team five. . . . ."

Naruto drifted off as Iruka continued to call out the Genin teams. There were only two names which Naruto wanted to hear and so far neither had been called.

"Team six. . . . ."

He turned his head to gaze upon who he sat next to. Hinata was looking at her desk with a slight form of worry about her. Naruto's mind raced at seeing her, even if the look was only meant to last a second.

"Team seven. . . . .Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Ren Silgar."

Hinata noticed Naruto's clear blue eyes staring at her with no sign of moving. Turning her own eyes she locked gazes with him. They stayed, looking into each other eyes and for a moment all of Hinata's worries were gone. That is until Iruka spoke again.

"Team eight. . . . . Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata just stared straight towards Iruka. Her mind slowly coming to grips that she wouldn't be in a team with Naruto, let alone be able to talk to him as often as she would like. Naruto felt a wave of depression in knowing that he would not be with his girl.

"Since team nine is still in commission, team ten will be. . . . .Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Right, well those are the teams. Meet back here after lunch and your Jonin sensei's will arrive to pick you up."

"Nani!?. . . What about me, Iruka Sensei?" Naruto looked puzzled. Iruka had said all of the new teams yet he hadn't been posted on one.

"Ahh, Naruto. There has been an exception in your case. A single Jonin has asked to take you on as his apprentice, so follow everyone else and meet back here after lunch." A few students including the Uchiha glared at Naruto since he was going to receive one on one training.

"Or he could come with me now and we can start training!"

Every set of eyes in the room stared unblinkingly at the open door to the classroom. Zorn slowly moved around the wall and through the doorway.

"Oniisan!?"

Zorn smiled at the affectionate nickname his cousin had given him. "Yo Naruto. You ready to start learning the ways of the Namikaze?"

"Sure am Oniis. . I mean Zorn sensei." The young ninja grinned.

"Ok then. Iruka, I thank you for taking care of my cousin for the last few years whilst he was here at the academy."

"It was nothing, Zorn-sama," The teacher replied.

"Oh, but it was! You have the thanks of the Namikaze. Come Naruto, you have much to learn and limited time to learn it in."

Zorn's gaze moved with Naruto as he exited his chair next to Hinata. He stopped, gave her a kiss and a promise to see her later on in the day, before continuing his way out of the classroom accompanied by Zorn.

They were both stopped however by a frustrated cry from a pissed-off Uchiha. "Why the hell are you training that dobe?! He has never amounted to anything throughout all of the years here at the academy. You should be training me instead!"

The whole room was suddenly engrossed by a near lethal amount of killing intent. Everyone, including Iruka, froze. Zorn turned his body so that he was facing Sasuke.

"An interesting question. What is your name?" he asked coldly.

"S-S-Sasuke Uchiha."

"And pray tell, why should I stop training the only other member of my family left alive?!" Sasuke just started on about how he was the last Uchiha and an elite of the ninja world before Zorn cut him off by continuing. "Better yet, maybe I should teach someone else the abilities of our clan, our Kekkei-Genkai and the Jutsu which we had to work and sweat over to create!"

Sasuke just dropped back down into his seat. The whole class responded the same to Zorn's anger and shivered at the brutality in his voice. They were most fearful when his chakra had appeared around the base of his legs, scarring the wooden floor underfoot.

Naruto stared at his cousin in disbelief. He had never seen this side of Zorn before and he was pretty sure he never wanted to get on his bad side. As abruptly as the killing intent had risen, so it fell, leaving the class gasping for air from holding breaths too long. Zorn looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Never make fun of my family again, Uchiha. . . . . or you might wake to find yourself in the land of the dead!"

Naruto took a quick look back at Sasuke to find him sweating. He faced Hinata and winked at her, leaving a heavy blush on her face and she giggled happily at her boyfriend. A feeling of contentment washed over Naruto as he left the room, walking alongside his cousin.

Naruto looked up at Zorn before asking, "How come you snapped like that? It was kinda scary."

"Sorry, but I will not have someone disrespect you when you are clearly the better."

Naruto grinned his fox-like grin and the two Namikaze continued on their way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know nothing really happened but it was important for the plot which I have come up with =]**

**see you next sunday with the next chapter. . . . . . or sooner depending if I get a break or not.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Sealed

**Hi all Zorn here. **

**Has been freaking ages since I have added anything to this story, but I'm back on track now =]**

**First off I would like to thank everyone for there comments.**

**Second, here is the latest chapter of All You See is Light. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any part of the world created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bold = Bijuu Speaking**

**

* * *

**It had been a week since Naruto had become an apprentice to his cousin, Zorn. In that time, Naruto had only been taught chakra control techniques, but surprisingly, that was his own choice. After a talk on his abilities with his cousin, Naruto had asked to be trained in chakra control since it was what he was lacking in the most.

Zorn had taught him the tree climbing technique and the water walking technique. He had Naruto work on both exercises using fifty shadow clones every day for the previous week. Naruto, however had not grown impatient like many would have thought, he did not ask for any more techniques due to the importance of a Namikaze being able to control their chakra properly.

At the beginning of the previous week, Naruto was barely able to climb any tree in the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf. At most he was able to climb a few feet before plummeting towards the ground. This however, was nowhere near as bad as the water walking exercise. Naruto had fallen in so many times that he had brought his swimming trunks with him so he didn't get his clothes wet.

After a few days of using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu sparingly, because of the mass overload and fatigue which accompanied the technique, Naruto had managed to climb to the top of a tree and look out at the forest. This in turn helped Naruto to learn the water walking technique a lot faster, since his chakra control had shot up quite a lot. All in all, the two blonds were pleased with how much Naruto had progressed.

It was the evening of the Sunday after the gruelling week of chakra exercises and both blonds were resting against a big rock in their estate's personal training ground.

Zorn looked over to his adopted brother and smiled. "I have to say Naruto, you have stuck to the two control exercises for a whole week without complaining. I'm quite shocked."

"It was nothing Oniisan. I know I have to get better at chakra control and the only way that is going to happen, is if I keep going over it again and again. No matter how boring and gruelling the task might seem."

"Well-put."

Naruto sighed and looked off into the distance. His eyes landed upon a setting sun that had just started to descend below the horizon, creating a deep red finish signalling the ending of another day.

_'Gruelling is right though. . . . . hopefully we will be able to get onto the good stuff soon, since I have made such an improvement. I think I'll ask.'_

"It's starting to get dark. Are we going to do anything else today Oniisan-sensei?"

Zorn chuckled at his teaching name. "Yes, but nothing physical. We will both be meditating for an hour or so."

"Meditating?! How's that going to help me?"

"I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. . . . . . Naruto, being a Jinchūriki is a hard life, as you are well aware, but it gets worse if you cannot control the power of the spirit inside you."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Zorn, his face full of confusion.

"Okay, let me try a different approach." Zorn paused for a second. "When you are in danger, the spirit sealed inside of you will react by releasing its chakra. This will allow you to use said chakra to both fight and heal your body."

Naruto cut Zorn off. "Why is that?"

Zorn took a deep breath and continued talking.

"It isn't a well known fact but if you die, the sealed spirit inside of you will die as well. They are a part of the Jinchūriki, Naruto. They have been since they were sealed and will continue to be until the day their Jinchūriki dies. However if you are unable to control that power, the spirit can take over your body and control it against your wishes. This is why meditation is important. It helps to strengthen your mind and your will in order to keep the spirit's power in check "

"Oh man! That sucks! Wait! Why did you call the Kyuubi a spirit? Everyone calls both me and the Kyuubi 'demons'!" Naruto looked at his cousin, slightly tilting his head to the left in his fox-like way.

"To answer your question, I called them spirits because that is what they actually are. They are not demons, just as you are not a demon for holding the Kyuubi."

"I see. . . ."

Zorn massaged his temples as he spoke. "Might it help, if I were to give you a brief back story on the Bijuu."

"I guess it would," said Naruto.

"Right then. When humans first saw the spirits, we, as a species, were afraid of the amount of chakra that the spirits held. We found the amount ominous and feared their powers, since we as humans were not able to control something that vast and powerful. It was because of fear and a lack of understanding, that we humans dubbed them with the name, 'demon'."

"Wow! So it was humans who feared the spirits. Well, I guess that explains why they hate me and call me a monster."

Zorn's expression darkened. "True. What you must understand, however, is that there are more than just the nine Bijuu out there, Naruto. The reason why the nine greater spirits have the name 'Bijuu', is that they are the protectors of the world and the elements within it."

"Okay, okay. Can we get this meditation over and done with please, I'm craving some ramen!" Naruto licked his lips.

_'Well, so much for my last pay cheque.'_ thought Zorn.

"Sure Naruto, we'll do this quickly. . . . . . sit cross-legged and place your hand in your lap. Relax your body but don't fall asleep!"

Naruto shifted position to what Zorn had said. "Right, close your eyes and think purely about yourself. Block out any sounds and focus your mind."

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed. After a minute or two, Naruto felt a slight pull on his mind. He opened his eyes to a very dark and strange place which reminded him of a sewer. The tunnel he was in was dark, damp and cold. The walls were covered in algae and covering his feet was a stream of water which ran between the two concrete banks. As Naruto took a look around at the

mind-boggling destination, a voice startled him.

"Nice place you have here."

Naruto turned around sharply to see his cousin walking up to him. The outline of Zorn's body was hazy and his actual form appeared to be see-through. It was as if he had turned into a ghost of some type.

"Where are we?" Naruto cautiously asked.

"This, Naruto, is what is known as your mind-scape."

Naruto gave a questioning look to his cousin. "My mind-scape. . . . we're in my mind?"

Zorn nodded. Naruto whipped his head from side to side, shocked at finding his mind to be such a strange-looking place.

"This place is my mind?!. . . .. . . Why the hell is it a dark sewer?!"

"A person's mind reflects how they feel, it represents their life and the emotions which they bury inside themselves. So essentially, a mind-scape is the persons emotions given form." Zorn paused for breath and looked around once more. "With the life you have had, I was actually expecting much worse. Come on."

Zorn gestured for Naruto to follow him as he strode down the hall of water. They both walked for some time, finding dead ends and doors leading to memories blocked by trauma. After a few minutes Naruto broke the silence.

"I have a question." Zorn turned to him. "Why are we in my head?"

"There is another reason why I asked you to meditate this evening Naruto," Naruto looked up at his proclaimed big brother. "We are going to meet the Kyuubi and have a little chat."

Naruto stopped moving and stood ridged with his mouth hung open. "What?! Meet the Nine-tails? Are you sure that's safe?"

Zorn paused his movement as well, spinning around to look at Naruto.

"I told you before we entered your head Naruto, that Kyuubi, the Bijuu, and all of the other demons are in fact spirits and the protectors of this world. Geez, you forget so easily."

"Oh yeah!"

Zorn let out a small sigh at his cousin's forgetful nature. The two continued walking through the damp passageways.

"But how are you in my head?" said Naruto, raising an eyebrow. A prankster's grin appeared upon Zorn's face.

"Oh, it's nothing much. . . . . just a simple interrogation technique used by Anbu Black ops." A small chuckle escaped from Zorn's lips. "There shouldn't be any permanent damage after I withdraw my chakra."

"NANI?! Anbu in-in-interrogation? Oh man, I'm screwed! What the hell were you thinking?!" Naruto ranted on and on about the end of the world, whilst Zorn stood there laughing at his cousin's expressions.

"Haha, don't worry Naruto. This is not going to hurt you in the slightest." Zorn turned to Naruto to see his eye twitching slightly. "Hey, I was only joking about the Anbu stuff. . . . . . seriously, this is just a mind jutsu which will not damage you or hurt you in the slightest. The only thing it does do, is allow me to enter your subconscious in the form of chakra so that I can speak with you."

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding. Zorn had turned and now looked forwards with a simple smile upon his face. Naruto noticed this and allowed his gaze to focus on his cousin's face.

"**Don't worry Kit, he is not going to hurt you. Although I might. . . you do look tasty, and it has been a while since I had a decent meal."**

Naruto's eyes went wide when he realised where he now stood. The two Namikaze had exited from the labyrinth of corridors and passageways, which made up Naruto's mind-scape. They found themselves facing a gigantic cage, with two barred doors held together by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal printed in the centre. As Zorn stared in awe, Naruto panicked when two blood-red, slitted eyes pierced through the metal construct, eating away at what comfort Naruto had left since they entered the sewer.

Naruto, shaking slightly, turned to his cousin."Oniisan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I thought you said that Kyuubi was not a demon."

Zorn sniggered. "I did."

Zorn stepped forward with confidence and began addressing the giant nine-tailed fox sealed in front of them.

"And here I thought the joke I played on Naruto earlier was harsh! You can stop with the acting now, Kyuubi-sama!"

"**Heh, I've been trapped inside this kid's body for the last 12 years. I needed a laugh to keep me going. After all, this is the first contact I have had in a while."**

Naruto's mouth dropped when his brain finally realised that the fox had tricked him, the master prankster of Konoha.

"I know, I know." Zorn waved off the last comment. "It is a shame how everything turned out."

The fox slowly nodded. Its tails swaying lightly in the background of the cage. **"So, why are you here?"**

Zorn's face took on a look of seriousness. "I have a few questions, if you are willing answer them?"

The fox lowered its eyes so they stared at the two blonds. **"Might I ask, why I should answer these questions?"**

"Simple. Naruto here is your container, and my cousin." Zorn pointed over to the mouth-gaping child. "His father, my uncle, sealed you inside him so that you didn't destroy any part of the Leaf Village and thus further dishonour your oath to protect the Fire Country."

"**Fair enough. Speak your questions so I can get back to sleep."** The fox dropped his eyelids slightly, making him appear uninterested in the conversation he had started.

Naruto finally found himself and laughed at the last comment. "Haha, is that all you do fox, sleep?"

"**I've been protecting the Fire Country and other places in the world for thousands of years, reaching into the hundred thousands," **The nine-tails stopped his small speech to give a big fox grin towards his Jinchūriki. **"I need to milk this vacation for all it's worth, however I should have booked in advance. I might have been able to get a place with a beach instead of a damn annoying sewer, which looks as if it hasn't been cleaned in millennia."**

Naruto growled at the giant fox.

"Well, since you agreed to answer my questions. I will not hold you up any more, Kyuubi-sama," Zorn started. "First off, since you are now imprisoned inside Naruto, do you have any intentions of helping him at all?"

"**I might. . . . . but he will have to prove himself capable first."**

Zorn raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. What must he do to prove himself?"

"**How about he has to learn a certain jutsu which you yourself developed, Zorn?"**

"I'm guessing that you are referring to Fuuton - kinaga arashi?"

Naruto's head was spinning. '_The fox is going to help me, but I need to learn a jutsu, one which Zorn created? Fuuton - __kinaga__ arashi? What is that?'_

As usual, Naruto's thoughts were the first to exit from his mouth.

"Fuuton - kinaga Arashi?" Naruto looked from the fox to his cousin trying to understand the named jutsu.

"It means, Wind style - Patient Storm Jutsu. It is a jutsu which is incorporated into my Taijutsu fighting style. It is a close range wind jutsu, capable of cutting through rocks and steel weapons, such as kunai and swords."

Naruto's mouth dropped again and Kyuubi sniggered.

"**If he can learn this then I shall grant him access to my clan."**

Zorn nodded. "Thank you Kyuubi-sama."

"**Sorry to disappoint but I have had enough of this conversation. Until we meet again . . . . Namikaze!"**

Before either blond could speak, the world blurred for them both as they were forced from Naruto's mind-scape. Zorn woke to find a black sky, twinkling stars with a full moon gently reflecting the light of the sun. He glanced over to Naruto to find him groaning and coming round from his meditation. As Naruto rose up, his left hand found its way to his temple and began rubbing with his eyes wincing slightly.

"What was I hit with?"

Zorn smiled at his younger cousin. "Apart from the ugly stick, I have no idea."

Naruto's eyes opened and he glared playfully at his 'brother', apparently forgetting the hurt from the conversation in his mind. "Really? I though you said we looked quite similar. If that's the case, I guess I do take after you more than I thought."

Zorn threw back his head and laughed at his cousin. "Well, what so you say about getting that ramen I promised?"

"Yes, ramen!" Naruto lifted himself off the ground and jumped into the air throwing his fist up high. Abruptly, he stopped and looked at Zorn. "Ano, do you think you could show me that technique we were talking about?"

"Oh, the Patient Storm Jutsu? Yeah, no problem!" Zorn stood back and created a shadow clone, who walked to face the original. Zorn then ran through some hand seals slowly, giving Naruto a good view. "The seals are sheep, rabbit, pig, snake, dragon, ox and finally rat." Naruto noticed at once that Zorn had not put any chakra into the seals.

_'Was he just showing me the hand seals? Wait, what the hell is he doing?'_

Naruto just stared at his cousin as Zorn flew into a Taijutsu battle with his doppelgänger. They both threw punches and kicks quickly, continuously moving and countering each other perfectly. Naruto didn't sense any vast quantity of chakra being gathered by either of them.

_'How the hell is he going to be able to pause for the jutsu if he is constantly fighting?'_

Naruto's thoughts were answered as Zorn pushed his clone off balance. Zorn swung his left arm in a semi-circle around his body, whilst his clone tried to regain its footing. His hand guided the wind chakra into the form of a crescent moon that flew at amazing speed. Since Zorn and his shadow clone were so close, there was no time for the clone to be able to move before the jutsu impacted.

Naruto staggered, almost falling from the feeling of the jutsu. The air pressure from the attack prickled at his skin. He stood there, his eyes open wide, as the blast of sharpened wind sliced through the clone. It continued on to cut through a tree in the vast forest, severing it in half, before the chakra placed into the attack finally dispersed into the air.

"Wow!"

"Hehe, I take it that you approve, Naruto?" Zorn asked.

"Yeah. How could I not after seeing that?! It was amazing!"

Zorn smiled at his cousin. "Come on, I'll teach it to you tomorrow but first, I'm hungry!"

"Oh yeah! Ramen!"

* * *

**Well there we go chapter five.**

**Hope everyone liked it. I have a bit of information about the pateint storm jutsu here if anyone is interested about it.**

**Wind style - patient storm Jutsu : Fuuton - kinaga arashi Jutsu**

**Hand signs – sheep, rabbit, pig, snake, dragon, ox, rat. (_Hitsuji_ - _U_ - _I_ - _Mi_ - _Tatsu_ - _Ushi_ - _Ne)_**

**Affect – slowly gathers chakra from the user which remains undetected. It is similar to when people add their chakra to there muscles in order to power up speed or deal more damage. When the wielder wants to use the jutsu they push out the chakra and it becomes curved blades which are thrown (using the users hands guide) at the opponent and easily cuts through rock and steel weapons. It is classed an assassination technique, B- Rank.**

**I will be explaining this in the next chapter, but I though I might have some interest about it hehe.**

**Thanks for reading and please comment! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Voice

**Hi There everyone. Sorry I took so damn long to get out another chapter. I could go into a long winded story about work, family problems and whatnot, but I'm not like that.**

**I will however say that I can be a lazy bastard sometimes adn this was one of those times. Again I apologise.**

**Well without further slacking off (life is troublesome) here is chapter 6!**

* * *

It was another mild, Summer day coming to a close as Naruto found himself looking around for Hinata. He had not seen her for a couple of days, due to training on his cousin's personal jutsu, the Patient Storm, and the few D-rank missions which Hinata and her team had been given. This however did not really matter to either of the two young shinobi, as they still found time to be together.

For their latest date, Naruto had booked seats at a small restaurant on the west side of Konoha. The restaurant was called the Silver Dragon, and specialised in soups and sweets. Hinata however, had not shown up for the meal that Naruto had promised her, and after he had endured an hour or two of waiting, found himself worrying about the shy girl. Another minute passed by before he took off in search of her.

After looking around the village searching for Hinata, Naruto decided to head off to look for her team. He quickly jogged to the training grounds, which team 8 used. As Naruto entered the sheltered grove, his eyes spotted Hinata's Jonin sensei, Kurenai Yūhi, collecting weapons and broken training materials from the grassy floor. With a friendly smile upon his face, Naruto started to quietly walk towards the elite ninja, suppressing his chakra signature.

Naruto hid a giggle before calling out from right behind her. "Evening, Kurenai-sensei!"

A little startled, Kurenai brought her body around and quickly picked up one of the kunai from the ground. Still twisting, she finally noticed Naruto standing a few paces away from her, with his hands in his trouser pockets, and a small smile greeting her as she finished turning. "Ahh, damn it Naruto. You should know better than to sneak up on a ninja! I could have killed you!" Naruto sniggered whilst Kurenai sighed. "What brings you here today?" she asked as she placed the knife into her equipment pouch and made a mental note to take a headache tablet when she returned home.

"I was wondering if Hinata was still here? I have been waiting for a couple of hours outside the restaurant for her to show." He looked a little sad and his posture dropped slightly. "I looked in all the places I though she would be, but, to be truthfully honest, I was starting to get scared."

Kurenai let out a small chuckle. "Yes Naruto. She is here and I am glad she has someone other than me to worry about her." Naruto raised his head to look at the Jonin, revealing a big fox-like grin plastered to his whiskered face.

"Follow me," she said before leading them both across the clearing to a small clump of trees. Naruto's gaze followed the Jonin and saw where Hinata sat, the only indication that he gave when he saw her was a small smile of relief. Hinata was sitting propped up against an oak tree which helped form the ring of trees around the clearing. Her growing, indigo hair dangled across her eyes, and she slept with a sense of peace and serenity. Both ninja stopped a few feet away from the sleeping kunoichi.

"Hinata worked herself into the ground today. Never stopping unless I gave her an order," said Kurenai, allowing a small snigger to pass through her mouth. "I don't think Kiba will be able to move tomorrow with the amount of Juuken strikes he took from her."

Naruto smiled softly at the sight of his girlfriend. To him, it seemed that every worry he had, had vanished from the moment his eyes saw her body at rest. Still looking at Hinata sleeping, he couldn't stop his mouth opening and whispering to the world, "She looks like an angel."

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at the young Namikaze standing to the side of her. The presence of peace for the three ninja would have to fade though, since it was becoming the end of the day.

"We had better wake her up so she can get something to eat before she goes to bed." Kurenai started to walk over to the sleeping girl as Naruto spoke.

"No. It's all right Kurenai-sensei,. I'll carry her home." The Jonin turned to look at Naruto as he continued, "That way she can have something to eat when she wakes, and she will also be in an environment that she will recognise."

The Brunette nodded. "As long as it is not a problem, Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and the Jonin moved to gather her supplies. Gently, Naruto brought Hinata into his arms, her legs dangled over the top of his left arm and her back was secured on his right. Subconsciously, Hinata rested her head against Naruto's body as he walked and silently graced her three-week-long boyfriend with a peaceful smile.

Naruto exited the forest quickly and found his way into the village. He lost himself in the walk along the streets of Konoha, glancing in windows as he passed and waving to a few who didn't treat him like the Kyuubi reborn. All too soon, Naruto found himself in front of the Hyuuga grounds, as the sun was lowering itself behind the faces of the four different Hokage on the monument. The two branch members standing on duty by the main gate gave him an amused look as soon as they saw Hinata cuddling his chest. Naruto cracked them a smile as they allowed him entry.

The long, wooden corridors of the Hyuuga compound gave a simplistic feel, yet revealed an interesting history to the Namikaze. He studied the artefacts on shelving and the priceless pictures hanging on the wall, as he manoeuvred his way through the labyrinth of oak.

Eventually, Naruto managed to get directions from a branch member for Hinata's room. He gently opened the sliding door, careful not to make a sound less he disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms. Gradually, he lowered her onto her futon and allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as she wriggled into the blanket.

Whilst creeping quietly across her room to the door, Naruto decided he would follow Hinata's silent advice and get to sleep as well. He was quite tired as he had been attempting to work the Fuuton - **kinaga** arashi no Jutsu (Wind style - patient storm Jutsu) for the last few days with very little success.

When he reached the door, Naruto heard the sound of bed sheets moving along with a small voice floating into his ears.

"You can sleep here if you want to."

He spun around, his mouth wide open, gaping at Hinata's sudden boldness. Yet, in the darkening room, all he could see was the outline of her body.

"Don't worry, nobody will catch us. I'll make sure of that." Her voice was accompanied with a perverted giggle.

Naruto stood still, wondering if this was a dream.

"I love you. Naruto."

Naruto felt his heart beat speed up. His face became flustered and his legs automatically moved him towards Hinata's bed. As he drew close, he peered down at her face. He found closed eye lids, however, along with some quiet snoring which came along with deep sleep and perhaps a very good dream.

"She's sleeping!" Naruto whispered loudly to himself, before slapping his forehead with his hand. Chuckling softly, Naruto lent down and lightly kissed Hinata upon her nose. She snuggled further into her blanket, drawn to the warm comfort which her bed provided. Naruto, remembering his ambition for an early night, exited Hinata's room followed by the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

The moonlight shone across Konoha as Naruto entered the large house left by his parents. He closed the wooden door and ran a hand through his hair whilst yawning.

"How did the date go?"

Naruto turned around to see Zorn leaning against the entrance frame for the kitchen. His hair hung free, partially covering his deep blue eyes whilst his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"It went great! Except for the fact that there was no date," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"No date. . . . ? She didn't stand you up did she?" asked Zorn with a playful smile. "Well, I'm not too surprised, she probably dumped you, just so she could take a shot at me!" He puffed his chest out in sibling rivalry.

Naruto's reaction was immediate. "Like hell! She fell asleep from training too much!" He charged his cousin with a slight growl. He collided into Zorn, knocking both through the doorway and into the kitchen. They landed in a heap on the ground. They rolled over, each trying to gain advantage and laughing as they fought. Eventually Naruto ended up on top.

"Settle down, Naruto. As much as I enjoy going down with you, you're not really my type," Zorn teased.

"Shut up! It's not like that and you know it," Naruto shouted, as Zorn put his hands up in mock defence. "But it is fun! Neither of us got to act like this as kids when we were younger. It makes sense to try and gain some of those 'should have been' moments, so we, too, can have some sort of childhood." Naruto sighed as he stood up before granting a hand to Zorn allowing him help to get up off the floor.

"Naruto, you still are a kid! You get to act like this some of the time, unlike myself usually." He paused to stand upright and clear his throat. "I have to behave properly and slightly aloof so that the counsel will think me a true Namikaze. Heh, if you ask me, they should get themselves looked at.

The 5-foot poles are slowing rising up their butts a little more each day."

"Yeah, I pity you Oniisan. You have to attend meetings just to see how the Uchiha is doing with his training. They treat him like a crowned prince. It's not right," Naruto commented.

"I know. I hate it but, as head of the 'Clan of Two People', I have to attend. Oh yes. Before I forget, I have a meeting tomorrow about us and the Namikaze clan. I don't know what it might entail, since I am still learning about the laws of Konoha, but I don't think it will be good."

"True. It sounds ominous to me." Naruto visibly shivered. "Oh well, I'll continue trying to get that damn wind Jutsu."

"Still haven't got it yet, huh?" Zorn asked. Naruto shook his head. "Do you want a pointer about how to do it?"

"No. I think I will try again tomorrow and if I still cannot get it can I come back for the hint."

"Ok. If you're sure. Remember I am meant to be teaching you, you know."

"I know." Naruto walked past Zorn back into the hall and started up the stairs. As he reached the top step, Zorn called up to him. "Remember to work on chakra control." Naruto chuckled at the nightly reminder of chakra control exercises.

* * *

The light of a new dawn crept onto Naruto's eyes as he slept. It brought a shock to his peaceful dream and he woke up almost instantly.

Groaning, Naruto sat up in bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes."I need to get new blinds. Preferably ones which block out light!"

Naruto went about his morning business of getting washed, dressed, eating breakfast and then leaving the washing-up for Zorn to do, before he left the house. As he walked the gravel path from his front door to the main street, Naruto stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Reopening his eyes, Naruto had a broad grin on his face as he shot off towards a random training ground.

"Today should be good! I'll get that Patient Storm Jutsu, you just wait and see Oniisan!"

Walking around the trunks of many trees, Naruto slowly thought through the Patient Storm Jutsu, attempting to figure out how to create the blades. All of a sudden, Naruto stopped in the middle of a glade and shouted to the heavens. "Why the hell can't I get this Jutsu?" Just then a female voice sounded from all around him, giving him an answer.

"_It is simple, young one."_

"Nani? Who's there?" Naruto swung his head around, frantically searching the trees and the glade, trying to find the source of the graceful, female voice.

"_One who knows you ,yet has never met you. Can picture your image, but has never seen you."_

Naruto was on the verge of fear. Here was a voice of someone who apparently knew him yet was nowhere to be seen. "I don't understand! Show yourself!"

"_I'm afraid I cannot respond to such a request."_

". . . . and why is that?" Naruto asked, still attempting to control the sudden fear brought on by the voice.

"_It is because my voice is with you, yet I am not."_

Becoming agitated, Naruto shouted back. "Will you stop speaking in riddles? You're worse than the old man!"

A quiet laughter filled the glade. The sound soothed Naruto's worries as he partially relaxed.

"_Hehe. I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or if I should be upset at being called both old and male." _

Finally Naruto had some information on who this voice was. "Who are you?"

"_Ahhhh, at last a question I can answer. My name, young one, is S_**_hiruba-_**_hane.__"_

Naruto attempted to buy time for himself and continued to talk. "S**hiruba-**hane? Your name is Silver Wing? That's a nice name, I guess. But where are you and how can you speak to me?"

"_All will be revealed to you now, child of the Namikaze clan."_

Naruto's breath stopped as a golden light filled the area and flashed amongst the trees. All he could do was stare in wonder at the light display in front of him. Naruto slowly spun on the spot, allowing his eyes to watch from different angles. As he completed a full circle, Naruto found himself gazing upon a white scroll. The scroll was about a metre long and was wrapped tightly against a black holder, clasped via a piece of string looped around a metal stud. Along each end of the parchment was a golden border, one side engraved with blue pictures of a lion and the other a blue eagle.

"_This is a summoning scroll, young one, and is the reason why I can speak to you but cannot meet you. For you see, I am at my home in the peeks of the Wind Mountains and so cannot venture to greet you, unless I am summoned."_

With all his fear forgotten at this information, Naruto went into his new Jutsu mode. "You're a summon creature? Awesome! What type are you? I Know Konoha has the Toad and a few others." Naruto closed his eyes and thought about which one the creature might be.

"_The easiest way to find out is to summon me yourself. Young one."_

"Hey, I knew that!" Naruto shouted at the scroll, then blushed at his embarrassment.

"_I believe you." The female voice taunted._

Naruto scowled as he drew near to the scroll. He paused in front of it marvelling at the craftsmanship of such an object. Slowly he unravelled the scroll making sure not to damage the parchment. With the scroll spread out in front of him, Naruto noticed that there was nothing but empty boxes.

"_As you can see, my clan has never been signed before. I had yet to find anyone I believed to be worthy, until now."_

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Huh, until now? What is so special about me?"

"_Your life has been pain and suffering until recently, young one, yet you do not hold a grudge and you still try to protect everyone in your life. Even those who hurt you and made your life nigh unbearable." _

"I see. Well what do I do with this scroll? I can't wait to see what animal you turn out to be!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

"_I myself cannot wait to meet you also, young one. With the scroll, you must first sign your name in blood in the box nearest the black holder. Once you have signed your name, place some blood on each finger of the hand you use most often, and then place your mark at the bottom of your name." _

Naruto followed the commands, first biting open the skin on his thumb. He then wrote his name as neatly as he could with his blood. Once that was done, Naruto pressed his bleeding thumb against the rest of his fingers on his right hand before placing them underneath his name on the scroll.

As soon as Naruto removed his fingers from the white parchment a black seal was inscribed into the ground around the scroll. A whistling noise was heard throughout the clearing, and Naruto instinctively jumped away from the scroll. The sound of an explosion was heard and the forest around Naruto became covered in smoke.

Naruto picked himself up and brushed off the soil and dirt from his clothes waiting for the smokescreen to clear from his view. The flapping of wings was heard as the mist dissipated.

"_So, we finally meet, young Naruto Namikaze."_

Naruto gawked at the animal in front of him. She stood on four legs. The front two were the talons of an eagle, whilst the back were lion's paws. Her back was golden-furred as was her tail, which ended in a light-brown tuft. The front-half of her body was feathered and white and silver wings sat on her upper-back. Her neck was a mane of golden-white fur, whilst her head was pure silver. Naruto looked into her deep, blue eyes, reminding him of his own when he stared into a mirror. As he continued to stare, S**hiruba-**hane opened her golden beak and spoke aloud in a pure female voice.

"_I see you find my form interesting, young one."_

Naruto could only stutter. "W-w-what animal are you?" To this question, she laughed again.

"_As I said, my name is S**hiruba-**hane, and I am a griffin!"_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter done quickly this time hehe.**

**Please comment/review so I know how I am doing. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Strength of Wind

**Hello all. I finally got round to working on this I know it has been a few months but hell I've been busy.**

**Hopefully this chapter will give answers to some questions you might have about my story.**

**For info on what the Namikaze Dojutsu looks like please look at my profile picture.**

* * *

The corridor to the Council Chambers was long and broad. The circular skylights above his head gave the only source of light to the tunnel-like hallway As Zorn walked through the beams of light every few metres, he already had many situations and scenarios running through his mind as to what the Council wanted. In his head, none was for the benefit of the Namikaze. Zorn took a deep breath as he continued to move slowly towards the wooden doors. The heavy stone walls around him gave a claustrophobic feel which, coupled with the large wooden entrance, did nothing to quell his anxieties.

The space between the doors and himself became nothing but a breath's distance quicker than he had imagined. Realising that procrastinating would get him nowhere, Zorn placed a shaky hand onto the brass handle and opened the old door.

When the door was fully-opened, he saw exactly what he had been expecting. The room was already filled with all the clan heads, the civilian council, the Hokage and both of his advisers along with Danzo. They sat on a tiered placement split down the middle by carpeted steps. The Ninja Council sat down the left side of the steps whilst the civilians had slumped down in the chairs on the right. A desk was placed facing the congregation at the front. It was here that the Hokage and the Elders of Konoha sat.

Everyone sat in silence with limited movements, as Zorn entered the giant studio. He walked the space between the entrance and the Hokage's desk and was greeted by a few sneers from the villagers who hated Naruto.

It was only a few seconds until the Hokage acknowledged Zorn. "Ahhhh, Namikaze-san. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Zorn realised that the meeting was all about professionalism and, as Naruto had abruptly put it, his 'stick up the ass lessons' came into play.

Zorn quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and addressed Naruto's grandfatherly figure. "It is no problem Sarutobi-sama." Zorn gave a small bow towards the Hokage. "Although I do wish to know the reason why I have been called today. As you are aware, I do have an apprentice and this time is crucial to get him up to speed with his basics." Zorn paused for a moment as he sent an angry glare to the civilian side of the hall. "Since he was denied much at the academy."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed before nodding in response. "I understand, and there are few things which we will be discussing today regarding your clan." A steady silence engulfed the hall. The Hokage looked at everyone in the room before speaking once more. "Well. I might as well start then."

Hiruzen walked up to Zorn and stood in front of him. "First things first. Zorn. You have been in Konoha for just under a month. You have aided us with securing the scroll of seals from the traitor Mizuki with minimal effort, and you are training a shinobi of this village. Yet you are not a Shinobi of this village."

Zorn spared a glance at the council members behind the Hokage. Judging by the looks on their faces, they too did not know what the Hokage had planned.

"I would like to offer you a place in Anbu black-ops , since your skills are roughly at high Jonin level. You will have to take a test, but I have confidence in you to pass."

Many in the room were speechless at the offer put forward. Zorn himself had to blink for several seconds before he was able to reply.

"I, I want to accept, but what about Naruto? I won't be able to train him once I become an Anbu. He still has to learn our clan's techniques."

"Well he could become an Anbu apprentice. Therefore, he will still be taught by you whilst getting up to speed with the basics he missed out on due to certain others."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

"If I may Namikaze-san" Shikaku Nara raised his head and spoke out. "I was not aware that the Namikaze had any techniques to be passed down from generation to generation!"

Zorn looked up at the Council. "There are a few which require Namikaze blood in order to work. Most are seemingly the opposite of your techniques Nara-san. Whilst you use shadows to bind others, we Namikaze use light to blind and attack others."

"Would it be possible to see one of these techniques in here Namikaze-san?" questioned an intrigued Shikaku. Whilst the others in the room mumbled amongst themselves, Hiashi continued to look at his friend Zorn. As he continued to look, a slight glint appeared in Zorn's eyes. A glint which was similar to how Naruto looked when he had thought of a good prank. Shivering at that thought, Hiashi immediately closed his own eyes, knowing full-well something akin to chaos was about to come.

Holding up his hand for silence the Hokage turned to Zorn. "It is your decision whether or not you will show us a technique, but I am a little curious as to the opposite of the Nara's shadow skills."

"I will show a simple technique which is taught to all academy graduates. If you will allow me Hokage-sama?" With a simple nod from the Hokage, Zorn brought his hands into a single hand sign prolonging the passing time by moulding his chakra slowly. This in turn drew everyone before him in to get a better look. After 20 seconds he smiled and cried out, "Hikari Bunshin no Jutsu!" A burst of bright light engulfed the room, forcing all but himself, to close their eyes and turn away from such a painful sight.

"A griffin?" Naruto spluttered, as he eyed the majestic beast in front of him. "You're really a griffin?"

Shiruba**-**hane's gaze softened at the look of bewilderedness on the child's face in front of her. "Yes, young one, is it so hard to understand?"

Naruto scratched his left cheek with his index finger. "Well, no, but. . . but I thought griffins were nothing but legends, creatures of story and magic, just like dragons, phoenix, angels, unicorns."

Before he could list any more mythical beasts, Shiruba**-**hane broke his train of thought. "Ok! I get the picture Naruto, but believe me when I say I am the real deal. Oh, and please just call me Silver. My full name is a bit long to use in sentences."

The Namikaze grinned sheepishly at the griffin, his eyes closing as he chuckled quietly. Naruto opened his eyes after a few seconds, blinking due to a single ray of sunshine hitting his face. As his vision cleared Naruto noticed something about Silver's appearance.

"Hmm, not to be rude or anything, Silver," the eagle head gazed into his eyes, "but I was under the impression that the boss animal for each summon clan are usually very big. Was I wrong or are you an exception to the rule?"

"No, I am not an exception Naruto. Since you did not summon me yourself, I had to use my own chakra to summon myself here via the scroll. I would be far bigger than this if you were to summon me via the normal method but, since you have no training in space-time jutsu yet, you have not been able to summon me using all your chakra stores.

"Wow, all my chakra! I never knew summoning would be so strenuous."

"Well, what did you expect Naruto? After all, you are moving a creature from one place to another usually across long distance or from another plane of existence." Naruto's eyes bulged as he listened to the explanation. "Although my clan is one of the five elemental clans."

"What are the Elemental clans?"

The griffin chuckled a little. "Nothing for you to worry about yet Naruto. Not until you have some practise in the art of summoning." Naruto sighed and looked down at the forest floor disappointed at the lack of information.

Silver saw this and attempted to get him to lighten-up again. "However, I am grateful I am small at the moment, because if I were to suddenly have a growth spurt, in a forest of all places. I would get branches stuck in my wings and my feathers would get ruffled."

Naruto laughed at her worry for her looks, his previous thoughts of sadness forgotten. Although he dare not mention these thoughts to her. Human females were deadly enough when pissed and Naruto did not want to incur the wrath of a giant, winged mythical beast with talons, claws and a deadly beak.

Before any more conversation could be made between the two, Silver spoke up in an important tone. "Onto why I am here."

Naruto quickly stood up straight as the mystic beast continued. "Since you know why I chose you to be our first summoner, I will do as I said earlier." Naruto stared at her with a lost look. After coughing once Silver reminded him. "I will aid you with the wind technique you are attempting to learn. You seemed to need some help."

Naruto's face showed shock. "How can you help me with that? It's my cousins technique and even if you could help, I promised myself that I would learn to do it without anyone's help!"

"And why is it so important to do learn a difficult technique without help?"

Naruto looked at the ground for a moment before slowly lifting his head so their eyes met. His deep blue mirrored in hers. A small breeze floated gently through the trees into the clearing, lifting a few feathers from the plume on Silver's back and tussling the Naruto's golden bangs of hair.

"So I can prove that I am strong to those in the village who hate me!. . . . Err, now that I actually hear that coming from my own mouth instead of my head, it actually seems like a stupid reason." A sad smile worked its way onto Naruto's face.

"To be honest, I don't really know why you are so determined to do this alone. With help, you would be able to get stronger faster, whilst at the same time strengthen the bonds between both your cousin and myself." She bent forward so that her head was level with Naruto's. "That is, if you want to be friends with me?"

Naruto gasped, "Oh course I do! Why wouldn't I want to be, I mean you're a griffin, which is cool, and since I signed your summoning contract, we are partners as well."

Silver tilted her head slightly to the left. "You see us as partners Naruto?"

"Um, yeah I do, is that ok?" replied Naruto, fearful he had already screwed-up their beginning relationship.

"I'm glad I picked you Naruto." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Many people would have given us orders and treated us as servants. This is one of the reasons why my clan has never had a summoner before today." Her gaze softened. "Other clans are not so lucky I'm afraid."

A moment of silence passed between the two. "Well. . . ready to start training Naruto?"

A grin and a nod was his reply.

"AHHHH, my eyes!" "What the hell was that?" "Oh Kami it burns!" "I lost my wig!"

Various shouts burst from members of the village Council. Many were still rubbing their eyes attempting to clear their vision. Yet at the front of the stands, one Zorn Namikaze was trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard at the reaction to his simple light attribute technique.

The Hokage, straining to see, turned in the direction of a winded Zorn. "I suppose I should have expected this, eh Zorn?"

"Well, I did mention earlier that the Namikaze bloodline is used to blind and stun."

"Yes you did. . . Wait, did you say bloodline?" Hiruzen all but shouted.

Slightly sweating Zorn sighed _'might as well get this over with'._

"Yeah. . . . I did say bloodline."

Yet again the room became alive with voices, words of disbelief and astonishment passing through the tension in the air. Zorn looked to Hiashi, he saw the man register the look but he did nothing but grin at his friends misfortune, as if to say, _'Boy, you just screwed-up big time! Have fun getting out of this one!'_

It was at this moment that Koharu spoke above the Council's voices. "Namikaze-san, could you explain your bloodline to the Council please! As far as we are aware, the Namikaze never had a bloodline."

"Oh, but we did lady Koharu! In fact everyone in this room knows about it!"

". . . . and what might we know about it Zorn?" asked the Hokage with an amused smile.

"Well, before I tell you that, I will have to explain what my bloodline does." Getting no response Zorn took a breath and closed his eyes. As he inhaled his next breath, he opened his eyes to show his bloodline.

Beginning with the middle of the eye, his Iris had been split. The first part, at the centre, had become a deep blue, cross-shaped shuriken, with the hole at the centre being the black pupil. Connected to the points of the shuriken was a ring of light blue. This ring had spikes branching from each edge heading outwards at a 45 degree angle from the points of the shuriken. Behind the iris and pupil, the cornea had expanded outwards almost covering the entire eye in silver. At the sides of the eye, two pockets of white stood out from the rest. **(See profile picture)**

After a minute, Zorn spoke once again. "This is called the 'Hikarigan' or light-eye." He glanced around the room, his head tilted upwards so everyone could see. "Like both the Sharingan and the Byakugan, this eye grants many skills to the wielder. The Hikarigan's first power is that it allows us to see clearly any time, anywhere, whether this be during the middle of the night or in a storm which would normally restrict the amount of light filtered through. Also, no amount of light can damage our eyes."

Turning to the Hokage and the clan heads, they nodded in understanding before beckoning him to continue.

"Next, that we can extend our vision up to two miles depending on our level of skill and chakra. However, unlike the Byakugan we can only see the direction we are facing and we cannot see through solid objects." Zorn then smirked at his entranced audience.

"Finally, it grants us the benefit of light techniques, such as the clone I showed you all earlier and, of course, my uncle's signature move, the Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

The Hokage blurted out, "The Flying Thunder God technique? But Minato never showed us those eyes, also he used his special kunai as well as complex seals to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Zorn stood for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha! Good one uncle! You pulled the biggest prank on the world. Oh Kami, this is hilarious!"

"What is so funny Namikaze-san?" a random Council member asked.

"The fact that I can do the Hiraishin no Jutsu without the Kunai!" Zorn said inbetween laughs.

"Well, if you can, why don't you prove it Zorn?" grinned Sarutobi.

"I would be honoured, Hokage-sama," Zorn replied. He turned to an empty spot in the room, pointing to it so everyone would understand before vanishing in a bright light. Zorn appeared at that exact spot almost instantaneously in another flash of light, much to the shock of the entire room.

"As I said, the Hiraishin no Jutsu is a technique which belongs to the Namikaze Dojutsu. My uncle probably used the kunai to keep people from seeing his eyes."

Flabbergasted was the word which would be best used to describe the looks that the Council members wore on their faces after Zorn's brief but effective display.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat, Naruto once again ran through the hand signs for the patient storm Jutsu. _'Sheep, rabbit, pig, snake, dragon, ox, rat.'_

"Remember Naruto," called Silver, "Just will your chakra to move throughout your body, whilst you, however, concentrate on the wind around you. Even if it is in the smallest amount, feel it out, use it to fortify your blades when you release your chakra into the air."

With his eyes closed, Naruto felt around with his senses outside of his body. His hair slowly swaying in the midday breeze. The thin hairs on his bare forearms shivering at the touch. This was his element, even if he had not taken a test for one yet. He knew. . . . . he was certain. He was at peace here. Nothing but himself and the wind.

"Gather the chakra to your hands now. Good. Focus! Don't lose your concentration."

Heeding her words, Naruto gathered up all the energy he was circulating around his system and focused it to his lower arms and hands.

"You have control of your chakra but not the wind. You must allow it to flow rather than force it. The wind is free, it always has been. You guide it, work alongside it, but never are you in control."

Nodding his head in response to Silver's wisdom, Naruto held his hands straight out in front before swivelling on the spot. As he twisted, he encircled his arms to hug close to his body. Naruto arched to his right to avoid a tree in front of him before sharply rotating to miss a low hanging branch in his path as he neared his target. Staying silent, he jumped and spun in the air, throwing his arms out from his centre of gravity. When he landed from his display, Naruto watched as he finally got the jutsu, before frowning. Instead of the two giant crescents which his cousin had made, Naruto had managed to make a small barrage of moon-shaped blades. He sighed once again as his jutsu failed to meet the standards of the original.

Then he heard the sound of groaning wood. Quickly looking at the tree he had hit, Naruto saw it collapse, falling to his left. Its trunk was broken into several pieces, each with clean cuts which had separated them from one another. The tree and its pieces fell to the ground with a crash. It was after this that Naruto turned back to the stump to notice that the tree behind his target was falling towards him. With a startled 'yelp', Naruto barely jumped to the side before the pine impacted on his shadow.

Silver was looking at the results of her help. "Looks like you managed to complete it this time Naruto. Congratulations!"

Naruto just gave her a nod as he was still shocked from the destruction he had almost brought upon himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto, my chakra is running out. You can call on any of my family when you need aid, although I do recommend getting some help from someone experienced with the summoning jutsu before trying to summon me again."

"Ok Silver. Thanks for all your help today, I would never have been able to get it that quickly without you."

Naruto watched as the griffin winked at him before speaking. "I know"

"Hey!"

As she was laughing, so Silver began to disappear. "Goodbye Naruto. Until we meet again."

"Goodbye. . . . . . . . . my friend."

Naruto stared at the space Silver had just occupied moments before. His head was swimming with thoughts of training and his new partners. He smiled a bright and true smile before deciding to head back into the village for some ramen.

"Naruto! Where the hell are you?"

_'Oh, that's Oniisan's voice!' "_Coming Oniisan!"

"Hurry up Naruto, I'm not going to wait here all day you know. Come on, put some effort into running, otherwise the ramen will get cold!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of All You See Is Light.**

**You will be pleased to hear that Naruto will be battling next chapter as we move on to the beginnings of Anbu trainging, as well as the wave arc of the canon**

**See Ya Zorn.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows and Fun

**Hi all! Yes I know that this chapter is very, very, late and for that I appologise. **

**I had said that this chapter would have a fight sequence in it, but as I wrote, I felt the fight would have been to spontaneous. **

**It would have been as bad as a Halifax t.v. advert where they start singing. ¬¬**

**However I can say that the next chapter will start of with my first fight scene!**

**Anyway thanks to you all who have added this story to your fav list and/or other lists. It means alot.**

* * *

Deep blue eyes shone in a corner, shrouded in thick shadow, slowly scanning for anything different from the norm' outside of their secluded position. Seconds ticked by, giving no indication of time ever existing. A slow drip of water hitting the steel plated floor was the only movement seen in the dreary prison. The whisper-soft breathing of a ghost concealed in darkness gave the merest

indication of life in a cold metal world.

Cautiously, the spectre moved. Every movement anticipated, each step silent. With practised ease it moved from cover to cover, never once straying from the path of darkness. The flickering red light of a security camera abruptly died as a kunai impacted from beneath. The creature glanced round a corner, its eyes once again surveying the path before them.

Two men stood at attention, guarding a door at the side of the complex. A yellow wall-light hung above their heads, exposing the surrounding area. The shade smiled as he saw his goal. Three hours had passed since he had come down here, and this was the end. Using chakra to stick to the wall, the ghost walked upwards to the ceiling. Sliding along the rocky surface of the underground training ground, he neared his target. In one moment it was all over. The phantom let himself fall behind the guards and immediately stuck. Both men fell towards the metal floor before he had even landed from free-fall. Being careful, he silently caught both men with identical hands to his own, as he got up off the ground. His copies laid the soldiers down carefully, no noise, no mess, no problem. A shell of smoke surrounded the original as they dispelled.

Turning around the spectre eyed the door. A quick tap on the steel handle made sure there was no safety precautions linked with the opening mechanism. Gazing back down the route he came, he checked for those who would attempt to stop him. Only shadow and metal greeted him. Still fearing the defences, the shadow warrior channelled chakra into the slightly rusted surface of the door. A second wait brought a single, round tribal pattern to life. A seal. Its light consumed the few meters around the entrance to the bunker. Gasping in shock the ghost jumped, honed reflexes saving him as the door exploded outward.

A sigh of relief was given from the figure, his nerves sharp and his mind paranoid. Taking one last look outside, he launched himself through the shard metal hole, and into shadow once more. Quickly assessing his position, the shade looked around in the dark, ready for any resistance he might find. Instead he only spotted the blackened outline of a desk on the far side of the room, complete with light. Crossing quickly he fumbled for the 'on' switch on the desktop lamp. Light erupted with a click showing one Zorn Namikaze dressed in black. Zorn removed his hood before he began to rummage through the draws and cabinets of the desk. He had been in the Anbu Testing area for three days now, getting to grips with his new station and running all sorts of test scenarios. The latest being an infiltrate and recover mission. This is what he was doing right now.

Zorn had been ordered to retrieve a folder filled with documents about all four Hokage of the leaf. No information was given to him apart that he must return it without damage.

Zorn closed the desk draw he had been looking through. His eyes scanned the room in the new light, attempting to find that which he had missed when he first entered. Looking back towards the door, Zorn spotted a folder filled with parchment and old paper lying on the ground. Had the door still been there, it would have covered it from any eyes both inside and out.

"Well they do say that hiding something in an obvious place gives it the best protection," Zorn whispered to himself.

Once the folder was in his hands, Zorn inspected the item he had been sent to retrieve. There wasn't any damage to the outside, nor had anyone desecrated the information inside either. Scanning over the documents, Zorn came across the information about his deceased uncle. Smiling at the words engraved in time, he came across a page which seemed to not belong with the others.

_'October 10__th__. _

_With the birth of my son, Naruto scheduled today I am writing this letter in case anything goes wrong with the birth. Since Kushina is the host of the Kyuubi, it might take the opportunity of the strain and concentration which accompanies childbirth, to try and escape the seal. If this happens, I will be the only one able to stop it. Unfortunately the only way will be to seal the Nine-tails into a human. Though, I hope in my heart that this will not happen, I will be entrusting Konoha's protection from this beast to my own son. If my paranoid mind is correct, I have asked Hiruzen Sarutobi to create a marriage contract with one H_**_oshi Ookaze, regarding my son, _**_Naruto, and his daughter, Fū. I do this so that my son might have some happiness in his life if these evil thoughts and nightmares of mine become real. Fū herself is the new Jinchūriki of the seven-tailed horned beetle and currently lives in Takigakure. It is my greatest wish that they will be able to find hope in the world and love in each other for who and what they are._

_Minato Namikaze. Forth Hokage of Konoha.'_

Shaking his head at the unexpected result of his rummaging, Zorn put the letter down and continued onwards . . . . . but he only managed to turn one page.

_'October 12__th__._

_With Minato gone, sacrificing himself as he feared, I have made arrangements for his son Naruto as he asked me. The contract took some time to finish but I expect both families, dead and alive, to find happiness in this union between Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of Konoha and Fū Ookaze of Takigakure._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi. Third Hokage of Konoha._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_October 15__th__._

_Since my last memo, the parents of Fū Ookaze have agreed to the marriage contract and so, when Naruto has become a Genin, or 16 years of age (If he is not a Ninja), he and Fū are to be married. I hope they both understand and respect the decision made by others for their own happiness due to the beginnings of their lives, and can enjoy a full and pleasing life together as Husband and Wife. As of this moment, Naruto and Fū are engaged and I am pleased both children have something to hold onto in this world._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi. Third Hokage of Konoha.'_

Zorn stared a the decomposing page he held. Slowly his hand lost its strength and the paper fluttered down to the hard floor. Time stood still as Zorn feebly attempted to understand just what had transpired years ago. Finally, he came back to reality, and quickly blinked his eyes to recover moisture. After standing still for a minute, Zorn attempted to see this new development in a logical and controlled way.

"NARUTO'S WHAT!"

* * *

"I'M WHAT!" Shouted a young hyperactive ninja.

The old Hokage sighed behind his desk, before interlinking his fingers and resting his chin on top of his entwined hands. It always seemed to be the same when he had to explain anything important to Naruto.

"Naruto, as of five days ago, I formally asked your cousin, Zorn, to become part of Konoha's ANBU unit. This was asked in front of the Village council and he accepted the post after a few minutes of thinking. Since you were registered as his apprentice, we are also allowing you this rare opportunity for a Genin, to be accepted as a Anbu recruit. Not Since Itachi Uchiha has this been done or even considered."

". . . . . I don't have a choice in this do I. . . . ?" Naruto cautiously said. His eyes moving rapidly from side to side trying to find a way out of the predicament he was now in.

The Sandaime simply cocked his head to the side and smiled at Naruto, making the young Namikaze shiver slightly. "No"

Naruto comically introduced his face to the floor as he fell over. "Then why the hell did you even give me the 'opportunity' to become an Anbu." he asked as he picked himself up, his left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Simple, we have to make it look good for both the public and the council. It wouldn't do well if it seemed we forced you to take this position."

"But that's the point! You are forcing me!" Hiruzen merely waved off Naruto's concerns with a few flicks of his hand.

"Naruto, every Hokage has to, at some point in their careers, enter Anbu or at least train with members from the black ops for a year. Your father chose the latter, whilst I, actually spent time in the unit."

"So why can't I do what my father did and just train with them when I need to?"

"There is no reason why you cannot. However, look at it this way. Say you join Anbu as an apprentice. Zorn will still be your teacher. You will be learning what he originally planned to teach you, plus, you will be learning techniques only taught to the members of Anbu themselves, and finally, you will pass a requirement to eventually become Hokage."

Naruto's smile became a beacon, and, if he were in the dark you would think he had just unlocked another part of his bloodline. "Well, why didn't you say that to begin with ojii-san?" Hiruzen just chuckled at the young blond.

_'Hook, line and sinker. Kami! I love how easy it is to convince him sometimes. Makes my life that much easier, Muhahahahahah! Now all I need is a way to beat that damn paperwork.'_

"Hey! Ojii-san are you even listening to me, huh?"

Snapping out of his daze, Hiruzen just shook the cobwebs out of his head before answering. "Sorry Naruto. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. What were you talking about?"

Sighing deeply, Naruto took a breath. "Well since I have accepted the ANBU position, is there anything else you need me for, or can I go?"

"Oh. Yes, yes. You can go Naruto. Thanks for barely listening." Smirked the Hokage.

"Alright! Bye Ojii-san! I'm off to get me some ramen!"

A small chuckle forced its way out of the 'Professor's' mouth. '_That boy. Such a free spirit even after everything which has happened to him.'_ Picking up another item off his desk the Hokage got back to work. _'You better look after him Zorn. I fear I won't be able to in the near future.'_

Hiruzen's head suddenly sprang up from his paperwork. "Oh! I forgot to tell him about his engagement. Bah! He'll find out soon enough. I pity who has to tell him. Poor Zorn!" A second passed before he opened his mouth again.

The feint sound of crazy laughter was heard in the vicinity around the Hokage tower. All who passed by edged away by an inch or two before continuing on with their lives. Obviously today was a day you did not want to get on the bad side of the 'Professor'.

* * *

"Naruto is engaged!"

For the most part, Zorn looked like a truck was about to hit him dead on. His body would not respond, his mouth was wide open in shock and his hands quivered by his sides. All in all, the ANBU sayings 'Never underestimate anything' and 'Expect the unexpected' could be applied here.

"My Kami. This is, well, it's just unreal! Why the hell hadn't I been told! I'm Naruto's guardian and cousin to boot!"

Picking up the paper, Zorn re-read the written journal.

"I don't think there has ever been a Jinchūriki who has had an adult relationship. Let alone two getting married to one another!"

Zorn's gaze continuously shifted between the journal and focusing on a single spot upon the near wall.

"Wait a minute! Naruto was being called into the Hokage's office today. I bet that was what Hiruzen wanted to talk to him about. Heh, thanks for doing it for me you old coot."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Zorn managed to calm himself. After a few seconds to regain his bearings, he finally realized he was still in a test. Calm became panic once more. Zorn hurriedly filed all the papers away into the leather-bound folder, before he shot off out the hole and back towards the command bunker.

"I bet the Hokage put those journal logs into the folder, just so I would find them. Sneaky old man! But at least he told Naruto. Now that is a conversation I do not want to even think about. Let alone have!"

Screeching to a halt Zorn eyes widened in fear. "Oh Kami! If telling Naruto would be bad, what about Hinata!" Raising two fingers to stroke his chin, he contemplated on what the young Hyuuga might do. "She would probably kill the messenger just to make the Hokage sweat before she even entered his office." A few wise nods later, Zorn continued running.

"Well Naruto. Lets see how you handle this trail Uncle Minato gave to both you and Hinata. Haha! From what I understand about the seal, it will be one hell of a reunion when Naruto finally meets him!"

* * *

"Ahhhh! That was some good Ramen. No-one makes it like Ichiraku's, no sir!"

Naruto walked down a main street through Konoha gently patting his stomach. The day had been nothing but sun. The sakura petals had started to fall, floating on a calming breeze through the trees and buildings towards the ground. The dusty track Naruto walked along was quiet despite the beautiful afternoon weather. A few villagers stopped and glared at Naruto as he passed but he paid them no attention. After all, he had put up with those stares his entire life, what were a few more. However, the thing Naruto did notice, was that one or two gazed upon him with indifference. Hell, three elderly women actually smiled as he walked past. Naruto's face became a look of uncertainty as he looked back to see them ambling slowly around a corner. Had he actually seen smiles directed towards him? A shrug later and Naruto was making his way to the house left by his parents.

Unknown to Naruto, he was being stalked, and they were gaining on him. The only realisation Naruto had of this was when a small white puppy impacted upon his back, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. A yell soon followed.

"Akamaru! I told you NOT to knock Naruto over. Man! What am I going to do with you?"

The response given was a small 'yip' and the increased wagging of Akamaru's tail.

"Although, I have to say, he got you good Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pleased to see you to Akamaru. It's only been about three weeks."

"Dude, you know time in a dog's perspective is seven times faster!" Kiba chuckled.

Akamaru finally decided to get off of Naruto much to his pleasure. Getting onto his hands and knees, Naruto looked slightly to the left to see a Kiba waiting to help.

Having been pulled to his feet, Naruto immediately started speaking to his friend "Thanks Kiba! How you two guys been, huh?"

"Alright I guess, can't complain. Actually, I could but then that would be troublesome."

Both Genin laughed at the sly remark directed at Shikamaru. "What about you? Please tell me I'm not the only one with a vendetta against 'D' rank missions!"

Naruto's head slowly tilted to the left, his eyes filled with innocence. "See. You are complaining. Oh, and what's wrong with 'D' rank missions?"

Kiba just stared in shock before finally blurting out "Oh Kami! Not you too! How the hell can you like picking up litter and gardening! Seriously! . . . . . . "

For Kiba, and all who passed the two youths, the rant against 'D' rank missions continued. For Naruto however, he had never done a single mission so understanding was beginning to show.

"Umm Kiba. . . . . . . Is that what 'D' rank missions are? A load of jobs people should do for themselves?"

"Well yeah. I mean you should know every team has done at least 5 by now!"

Placing he hand behind his head Naruto gave an awkward laugh. "I haven't actually done any missions yet Kiba."

Kiba gave an intelligent 'Huh?' whilst Akamaru perked up his ears.

"I've been training every day to get my chakra control and my knowledge up to where is should be when you leave the academy. Since I have Jonin chakra reserves and had less than an academy student's control. It's been the same training techniques every day. And with the bookwork, well its kinda boring, but needed."

"Ohhhhhhh. Ok. I guess I can forgive you for being your usual, oblivious self." Kiba chuckled as Naruto fired off a 'Hey!' "But not doing missions must suck. I mean, what else is there to do as a Ninja?"

"Not a lot." was Naruto's reply. "Anyway. How about we spar or something? It has been a long time since we practised together."

"Sure, both me and Akamaru have some time to spare!" Akamaru barked loudly as he jumped up and down.

"Awesome! I'm gona kick your ass this time Kiba!"

"That's what you said last time Naruto!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one out soon.**

**Zorn**


End file.
